Une semaine de folie
by Shaa Zaam
Summary: Lucius Malfoy est amoureux de Sirius Black, mais ce dernier ne veut pas en entendre parler. Qu'importe, Lucius est déterminé à faire craquer l'homme dont il rêve depuis des années. Par tous les moyens. LM/SB et aussi DM/HP.
1. Lundi

Bonjour tout le monde!

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, une romance Lucius /Sirus. Ce n'est pas un couple que je maîtrise particulièrement, mais c'est le couple que voulait Yuya777, alors, le voici! J'espère que vous aimerez. (et que vous me laisserez quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.)

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR, et l'idée de faire une fic sur ce couple est à Yuya et non à moi!

Je vais tenter de poster régulièrement,, mais comme chacun sait, l'inspiration ça va, ça vient... En tout cas, il n'y aura pas plus de 7 chapitres normalement.

Voila voila, je vous laisse lire.

PS: pour les ceusses qui attendent la suite de "la chasse est ouverte" elle est actuellement en cours de correction, yuya et moi même essayons de résoudre quelques problèmes de cohérence et logique.

**Un tout grand merci à Nanola**, qui s'est dévouée pour être ma bêta et qui bosse comme une dingue pour que mes textes soient compréhensibles.

* * *

><p><span>Lundi<span>

12 Square Grimmaurd, 8h du matin

Sirius retint un gémissement de pure extase, comme les mains de son amant parcouraient lentement son torse, le titillant ici et là. Descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'une bouche mutine se posa au creux de son cou, à l'endroit exact où palpitait son pouls. Et cette bouche suivit le même chemin que les mains précédemment, embrassant, léchant, suçant aussi, embrasant ainsi ses sens.

La torture était délicieuse, mais Sirius voulait plus, et plus vite. D'un coup de rein brutal, il fit basculer l'homme sur le dos, et se mit à califourchon dessus. L'animagus avait un regard de prédateur, brillant de luxure pure, qui fit gémir son compagnon. Sirius écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec violence et lui bloqua les poignets au dessus de la tête, ravi de le dominer. Il était bien décidé à en profiter. Lentement il…

BAM, BAM, BAM !

- Immonde bâtard ! Fils indigne qui ose souiller ma demeure par sa présence !

Sirius ouvrit des yeux bouffis de sommeil et grimaça en avisant l'heure sur la pendule de sa chambre. Quel était l'imbécile qui venait le déranger au milieu de la nuit ? ! Oui, huit heures du matin, c'était le milieu de la nuit. Parfaitement. Surtout qu'il était en train de faire un rêve des plus agréables. C'était vraiment horripilant d'être dérangé dans de tels moments !

En grognant de frustration, il se leva et passa un peignoir qu'il ne prit pas la peine de fermer. Les derniers lambeaux de son rêve s'évanouirent en fumée tandis qu'il descendait l'escalier et passait devant le portrait de sa mère. Celle-ci était en pleine forme, et sa voix couvrait allègrement les coups répétés qui ébranlaient la porte.

- Traître à ton sang ! Chien galeux ! hurla la peinture avec son habituelle voix stridente.

- La ferme, vieille folle, rétorqua Sirius avec humeur, pas encore totalement réveillé mais déjà contrarié.

Il tentait de retenir son rêve avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse totalement. Des mains expertes. Un homme blond. Des mèches qui encadraient follement son visage. De l'amour.

Laissant le portrait hurler des malédictions dans son coin, il ouvrit la porte brusquement, et rejeta la tête en arrière avec un juron. La canne au pommeau d'argent qui servait au gêneur à cogner sur la porte s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, manquant de peu de l'éborgner.

- Ah, Black ! fit l'homme sans s'excuser. Vu l'heure, je pensais que tu serais réveillé. Apparemment je me suis trompé.

Un visiteur avec une canne noire finement sculptée, une voix hautaine et des cheveux blonds, c'était suffisant à Sirius pour décider que Lucius Malfoy – parce que c'était lui – était décidément la pire personne à rencontrer quand on venait de se réveiller.

L'aristocrate détailla Sirius de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur le torse finement musclé dévoilé par le peignoir ouvert, et le boxer moulant qui servait de pyjama au sorcier. Boxer qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination des éventuels observateurs.

- Si tu veux, tu peux retourner te coucher, et je viendrais te border, ajouta-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Sans aucune hésitation ni regret, Sirius claqua la porte au nez de Lucius Malfoy et lança un sort de Collaporta dessus pour faire bonne mesure.

Le blond fit la moue, appréciant peu l'accueil glacial. De nouveau il frappa.

- Black, ouvre cette porte ! Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher, je sais où tu habites maintenant !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merlin... Pourquoi moi ? ! » gémit-il intérieurement.

Il en aurait presque regretté la guerre, qui avait nécessité que la demeure des Black soit cachée. Depuis que le sort qui la gardait invisible aux yeux des étrangers avait été levé, il était sans cesse dérangé.

Lucius tenta pendant quelques minutes d'ouvrir la porte, puis poussa un soupir agacé. Il n'avait plus la patience de jouer à ce petit jeu avec Sirius, et il savait qui pourrait l'aider à convaincre Lord Black de lui ouvrir sa porte. Sur cette pensée réconfortante, il transplana.

Manoir Malfoy, appartements de Draco Malfoy, 9h du matin.

- Mmhhh, non, Draco….

Le jeune Malfoy eut un léger sourire, comme il effleurait de ses lèvres la joue de son amant.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda-t-il, taquin, en traçant de sa bouche un sillon le long de la gorge de son vis-à-vis.

- Non, ne t'arrête pas… Mmhh… Lucius !

Draco sursauta, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et releva la tête, furieux.

- QUOI ? Comment as-tu osé m'appeler ? !

Son amant, dont les pommettes était désormais d'un magnifique rouge soutenu, le repoussa d'une main, ramenant les pans de sa chemise sur lui pour cacher son torse.

- Non, c'est pas ça. Ton père. Lucius. Il est dans la chambre.

Draco se releva d'un bond. Son père se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte maintenant ouverte, nullement gêné d'interrompre les ébats de son fils.

- Père ! Sortez de ma chambre immédiatement !

Le ton passablement furieux de son fils fit sourire Malfoy senior.

- Oh, je suis vraiment navré de te déranger dans tes... activités matinales fils, fit-il sans aucune once de culpabilité dans la voix, mais vois-tu, j'ai absolument besoin de parler à ton… ami. Qui a un magnifique fessier, vu sous cet angle d'ailleurs.

Il avait parlé sur un ton gourmand, lorgnant sur le postérieur du jeune homme, qui s'était levé et leur tournait le dos pour pouvoir se rhabiller convenablement. Présentement, il était en train de remonter son pantalon, et en entendant le commentaire de Lucius, il accéléra le mouvement, rougissant encore plus s'il était possible.

- Lord Malfoy… commença Harry, un peu gêné de cette situation.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'il sortait avec l'héritier Malfoy, mais ils avaient évité autant que possible de croiser le père de Draco, car celui-ci avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que son fils sorte avec un Gryffondor. Que celui-ci soit un puissant sorcier et qu'il ait sauvé le monde sorcier n'excusait pas, aux yeux de Lucius, la mauvaise influence qu'il avait sur son fils unique et chéri. Mais vu les circonstances, Lucius était prêt à passer outre ses préjugés et à y mettre du sien, pourvu que cela serve à la réalisation de ses objectifs.

- Allons, appelez-moi Lucius. J'aime la façon que vous avez de prononcer mon nom. Adorable.

- Heu… Lucius, reprit Harry avec un sourire maintenant amusé malgré la situation, quoiqu'il se soit passé, je n'y suis pour rien, je suis arrivé il y a à peine dix minutes. D'ailleurs, si j'avais eu connaissance de votre présence au manoir, je me serais empressé de venir vous présenter mes respects.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Non mais, son père était en train de faire du charme à son petit ami ! Et celui-ci lui rendait la pareille ! C'était tout bonnement inadmissible !

- Père, articula-t-il froidement, pour la seconde – et j'y compte bien la dernière fois – je vous prie de sortir de cette chambre !

- Cesse de froncer les sourcils de cette façon Draco, cela ne te sied guère et tu vas finir par avoir des rides précoces. De plus, je ne suis pas venu t'emprunter ton joujou.

- Joujou ? grogna le concerné, vexé, avec une moue contrariée.

- Bref, fit Lucius en allant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, si je tenais à vous voir toutes activités – il eut un sourire amusé – cessantes, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de conseils. L'idée même de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un me répugne, mais je sens qu'il va falloir employer les grands moyens pour régler cette histoire. J'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de contempler une porte fermée !

Il leva la tête vers les deux jeunes hommes, intrigués par ce monologue obscur.

- Oui… ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

- Quel rapport avec Harry?

- Si c'est pour que j'intervienne en votre faveur au ministère, il n'en n'est...

- Je veux mettre Sirius Black dans mon lit. Et ce stupide individu refuse de m'ouvrir sa porte ! Refuser de m'ouvrir à moi, Lord Malfoy !

Le silence régna un instant dans la chambre, le temps que l'information atteigne le cerveau de ses interlocuteurs.

- Père, ne bougez pas d'accord ? fit Draco, extrêmement inquiet. Je vais appeler Parrain tout de suite, et lui demander de vous ramener une potion calmante. Et de quoi vous faire reprendre vos esprits.

Il attrapa la main de son petit ami, mais Harry le retint, curieux.

- Excusez-moi Lord Malfoy, mais... pourquoi Sirius?

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Que Lucius Malfoy soit attiré par les hommes n'était un secret pour personne, encore moins depuis que sa femme, Narcissa, avait décidé de quitter le manoir pour s'installer en France avec un sorcier italien. Il en était de même pour Sirius, et quand Harry avait commencé à se poser des questions, il avait été soulagé de découvrir que son parrain ne le jugeait pas, et qu'il le comprenait parfaitement.

Mais de là à ce que le père de Draco commence à s'intéresser à Sirius, il y avait quand même un gouffre.

- Et bien, parce que je l'aime voyons! répondit Lucius avec assurance.

Harry, ébranlé, tourna la tête vers Draco qui ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, avant qu'Harry ne reporte son attention sur Lucius et ne dise avec une voix tremblante à son amant :

- Ma baguette est dans ma poche, je peux le maîtriser s'il devient violent. Va chercher ton parrain, vite!

Draco hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce en courant aussi vite que lui permettait sa bonne éducation – un Malfoy ne court pas, ne jure pas, et est une référence en matière de bonnes manières pour le reste de la société.

Lucius retint un soupir agacé. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment ? ! Entre l'un qui lui claquait la porte au nez comme un malotru et les deux autres qui avaient l'air de considérer que sa place était dans un asile, il était servi.

- Mr Potter, cessez de me dévisager ainsi. Je ne suis pas fou, et je ne vais certainement pas vous sauter à la gorge comme vous semblez le croire. Je veux simplement que vous m'aidiez à conquérir votre parrain.

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry sur un ton conciliant, sans retirer la main de sa baguette rangée dans sa poche.

Il préférait rester prudent. Après tout, il n'aurait pas vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres s'il avait cru en ses boniments.

Lucius se prépara à cingler l'imbécile avec une remarque de son cru, mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Une tornade noire s'engouffra dans la pièce, suivit de Draco, et bouscula Harry pour s'approcher du lord.

- Lucius ? s'exclama le professeur Rogue. Que se passe-t-il ? Draco avait l'air très inquiet, et je suis venu dès que j'ai pu.

- Il ne se passe rien, soupira le maître du manoir. Je suis seulement venu demander de l'aide à notre héros de guerre ici présent, et ils en font tout un plat.

- De l'aide ? Toi ? Tu as demandé de l'aide à...

Severus Rogue, interloqué, regarda autour de lui, et son regard tomba sur Harry, qui se fit tout petit. Avoir gagné contre Voldemort n'avait finalement pas donné plus confiance en lui au jeune homme, et il continuait d'éviter soigneusement son ex-professeur de potions. Même s'il avait quitté Poudlard depuis déjà deux bonnes années, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. En l'occurrence, la rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor se faisaient toujours sentir lors de ses disputes avec Draco, et Severus Rogue lui faisait toujours aussi peur.

- A _lui ? !_ acheva le parrain de Draco - et on sentait que l'idée le choquait profondément. Mais pourquoi ? continua-t-il.

- C'est parce que je suis amoureux de Sirius Black, et qu'il ne veut pas de moi, répondit posément Lucius, qui ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi cette idée dérangeait autant les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Oh par Merlin, voila que ça le reprend, grogna Severus, regrettant d'être venu.

D'ailleurs, s'il avait su, il ne serait pas venu.

Fronçant les sourcils, Lucius cessa de faire tournoyer sa canne et posa les deux mains croisées sur le pommeau. Reconnaissant là les prémices d'une colère chez son géniteur, Draco tira discrètement Harry par la manche, et lui fit signe de l'accompagner dehors. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la chambre, il referma soigneusement la porte, et, accompagné d'Harry, se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Il vaut mieux les laisser s'expliquer ensemble, assura-t-il à son compagnon.

- Je suis pour, répondit Harry, qui ne tenait pas spécialement à se retrouver coincé entre un Rogue énervé et un Malfoy complètement disjoncté.

Manoir Malfoy, appartements de Draco Malfoy, 14h.

- Alors, qu'a dit Rogue ?

Allongé sur le ventre au milieu du grand lit à baldaquin, Harry regardait son petit blond revenir après avoir raccompagné l'austère Maître des potions jusqu'à la cheminée.

- Parrain a dit que si Père était assez stupide pour s'amouracher lui aussi d'un Gryffondor, ce n'était pas son problème. Qu'il s'en lavait les mains, se dégageait de toute responsabilité quant aux possibles dégâts causés par une relation entre Père et Black, et que la prochaine fois qu'on le dérangeait au milieu de la conception d'une potion pour des imbécillités pareilles, il s'arrangerait pour qu'on ne puisse plus rien manger ou boire sans craindre pour nos vies.

- Rien de très aimable, comme d'habitude en fait, répondit Harry.

- Ne critiques pas mon parrain tu veux bien ?

La question était rhétorique, aussi Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Draco s'installa sur le lit à ses côtés.

- En même temps, c'est vrai qu'il faut être un peu dérangé pour s'amouracher de Sirius Black, reprit-il, sur un ton pensif.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris et se leva sur un coude pour observer Draco.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il un peu sèchement.

- Bah, répondit Draco sans se rendre compte que le terrain sur lequel il s'avançait était glissant, déjà, c'est un Gryffondor. Et franchement, côté classe et distinction, il y a mieux. C'est un repris de justice qui a quand même passé douze ans à Azkaban. De plus, il se comporte toujours comme un gamin immature. Alors certes, il est physiquement pas mal, mais je pense que Père pourrait trouver bien mieux que lui.

Draco faisait parfaitement bien la différence entre Harry, son actuel petit ami, sauveur du monde et les Gryffondor, une bande d'imbéciles habillés en rouge et or – aucun style – qui se croyaient courageux – mais qui étaient justes inconscients du danger. Étrangement, il oubliait la plupart du temps qu'Harry était un Gryffondor, et que ses remarques étaient particulièrement blessantes, aussi bien pour Harry que pour son parrain. Aussi ne comprit-il pas pourquoi le jeune homme s'était levé tout d'un coup, et commençait à rassembler ses affaires éparpillées dans la pièce.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Harry ne répondit pas, occupé qu'il était à chercher ses chaussettes dans la bibliothèque. Draco se redressa sur le lit, perplexe et ne supportant pas d'être ainsi ignoré.

- Hé Harry, je te parle !

Sans donner le moindre signe de l'avoir entendu, son interlocuteur récupéra son pull - mais que diable faisait-il accroché au lustre ? - et le fourra dans son sac. Un instant, il se demanda comment, en étant arrivé le matin même, il avait pu éparpiller autant ses affaires dans la pièce. Mais il ne prit toujours pas la peine d'expliquer son comportement.

Franchement agacé cette fois, Draco se leva et attrapa Harry par le coude, le faisant pivoter vers lui.

- Potter, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, tu vas me répondre tout de suite ou je m'énerve !

- Tu es déjà énervé Malfoy, et si tu ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en vais, tant pis pour toi.

Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux, perdu.

- Tu t'en vas ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Écoute, fit finalement Harry qui avait fini de regrouper ses affaires et sentait qu'il devait quand même un brin d'explication à son amant, je te rappelle que l'homme que tu viens d'insulter est mon parrain. Je n'insulte pas ton parrain, tu n'insultes pas le mien, d'accord ? De plus, tu es assez mal placé pour mettre en doute la maturité de quelqu'un avec qui tu n'as presque jamais discuté, et enfin, le Gryffondor que je suis, sans classe ni distinction, te dis : va te faire voir !

Il claqua la porte en sortant, laissant Draco abasourdi. Un feu de bois plus tard et il apparut dans le salon de son parrain, couvert de suie. Sirius se trouvait à l'étage, et en entendant le bruit de la chute d'Harry à l'atterrissage et la bordée de jurons bien sentis qui suivit, il dévala les escaliers pour venir accueillir son filleul, heureux de ne pas être le seul dans un mauvais jour.

12 Square Grimmaurd, 16h.

- Alors Harry, fit Sirius, nonchalamment appuyé à la porte de la cuisine, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu es là en train de faire la tête au lieu d'être dans les bras de ton blondinet ?

Harry haussa les épaules, et poussa un soupir exaspéré devant les pancakes qu'il venait de faire brûler pour son goûter.

Il avait bien pensé dire à Sirius ce qu'il s'était passé, de la déclaration de Lucius Malfoy à sa dispute avec Draco, mais il avait peur que son parrain ne croit à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût et se moque de lui ou bien le prenne mal et décide d'aller s'expliquer avec un des deux Malfoy. Voire les deux.

Parce que oui, Sirus avait un sale caractère, du genre à frapper d'abord et à poser les questions ensuite - à supposer que l'autre soit encore en état de parler à ce moment là. Et Harry préférait éviter de déclencher les foudres de son parrain sur son petit ami. Même s'il était actuellement en froid avec lui.

- L'imbécile, grommela-t-il.

Sirius haussa un sourcil intrigué, se demandant si l'insulte était pour lui. Il n'eut pas le loisir de demander des explications, car la porte d'entrée se mit à vibrer sous des coups répétés.

Maugréant déjà contre le gêneur, même s'il ne savait pas qui c'était, Sirius se dirigea vers l'entrée. Heureusement, le sort de silence qu'il avait lancé un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi sur le portrait de sa mère semblait tenir, et, bien que réveillée, elle ne put l'abreuver comme à son habitude d'insultes.

Échaudé par l'aventure du matin, Sirius lança un sort pour visualiser l'extérieur afin de vérifier s'il devait ou non ouvrir, et la présence d'un blond sur son perron le fit grimacer.

- Harry ! cria-t-il en direction de la cuisine, c'est pour toi !

Son filleul ne mit que quelques secondes à le rejoindre en trottinant, du sucre sur sa chemise.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à son parrain.

- Ta dulcinée, ricana celui-ci.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte. Enfin, tenta d'ouvrir la porte.

- Mais que ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ah oui, pardon. J'ai lancé un collaporta ce matin, et j'ai oublié de le retirer. Je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles.

D'un geste négligent de la baguette, il annula le sort, avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers le salon. Il ne voulait pas y arriver trop vite, trop désireux d'avoir des détails ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et Draco.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry avait remarqué son manège, et il parla suffisamment bas pour que l'homme ne puisse rien entendre. Sauf la fin.

- Retourne dans ton manoir Malfoy, et restes-y ! entendit-il Harry crier.

Juste après, la porte fut refermée violemment. Il entendit Draco hurler quelque chose, mais ne comprit pas ce que c'était car les épais mur du salon étouffait les bruits.

Il imagina un instant la tête que devait avoir Draco en hurlant ainsi, et ricana, avant de se laisser glisser dans un fauteuil. Harry le rejoignit peu après, et s'installa dans le canapé.

- Alors ? s'enquit Sirius qui n'avait pas renoncé à avoir des explications.

- Alors rien, répondit Harry sur un ton boudeur.

- Mais... commença Sirius.

BAM, BAM, BAM !

- Raah ! s'énerva l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Est ce que je peux avoir la paix cinq minutes ? C'est quand même pas compliqué !

Furieux, il sortit de la pièce avant qu'Harry, pensant que Drago était revenu à la charge, ne puisse l'en empêcher. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de le suivre, prêt à intervenir pour calmer son irascible parrain.

Sirius Black, la baguette à la main et un sort pour punir le casse-pied sur le bout de la langue, ouvrit la porte en grand.

- Black, enfin !

Le sort mourut sur ses lèvres avant même d'avoir été prononcé. Ce fut instinctif, et, pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée, Sirius claqua la porte au nez de Lucius Malfoy avant de la verrouiller.

Surpris par une telle réaction, qui ressemblait si peu à son parrain, plutôt du genre à s'expliquer avec les gens qu'à les fuir, Harry l'observa sans rien dire. Sirius, lui, contemplait la porte fermée avec horreur. Lucius chez lui deux fois dans la même journée, c'était deux fois de trop pour sa santé mentale.

Se sentant observé, il se retourna vers son filleul.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir une journée compliquée, apparemment, fit le fils de James.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, puis le surréalisme de la situation - ils venaient quand même de jeter chacun un Malfoy, qui semblaient leur rendre visite à tour de rôle - leur apparut, et ils furent progressivement gagnés par l'amusement. Un fou rire mémorable les prit, et il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits.

Regagnant le salon, Sirius proposa alors :

- Ok Harry. Tu me dis pourquoi Malfoy junior et toi vous êtes disputés, et je te dis pourquoi je ne tiens pas à parler à Malfoy senior.

- Vendu !

12 Square Grimmaurd, 23h.

Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, incapable de trouver une position confortable pour dormir, et ressassant les événements de la journée.

Il avait brièvement expliqué à Sirius les raisons de son désaccord avec Draco, et l'avait observé en évoquant la déclaration de Lucius Malfoy. Sirius avait eu l'air surpris, c'est vrai, mais pas suffisamment pour faire croire qu'il n'était pas au courant.

Et après quelques sollicitations pressantes de son filleul, il avait fini par lâcher le morceau, quelque peu gênée. Il avait évoqué une fête remontant à plusieurs années, avant son emprisonnement à Azkaban. La cuite qu'il s'était pris ce soir là, parce que James était entièrement focalisé sur Lily, et que lui-même s'ennuyait. La suite qui était toujours restée floue, jusqu'au réveil accompagné de sa gueule de bois. dans les bras d'un beau blond qui s'était révélé être Lucius. Et la déclaration d'amour de celui-ci quelques minutes plus tard, après après s'être assuré que Sirius avait suffisamment dessaoulé pour le comprendre.

- Je pensais qu'il plaisantait, tu comprends ? avait dit Sirius C'était un serpentard, et moi un Gryffondor, il était promis à Narcissa, et nous n'avions rien en commun. Je ne comprenais même pas comment j'avais pu en arriver là, dans le même lit que lui.

- Et tu as toujours pensé qu'il se moquait de toi ? s'était enquis Harry. Parce qu'il avait l'air vachement sérieux tout à l'heure.

- Non, j'ai vite compris qu'il était sérieux, notamment parce qu'il remettait ce sujet sur le tapis à chaque fois que je le croisais. Puis il y a eu la guerre, mon incarcération, et je pensais que ça lui était passé. Il faut croire que non, puisque depuis deux semaines il remet ça ! avait conclu Sirius.

Gêné, il s'était passé la main dans les cheveux, puis avait annoncé qu'il allait se coucher, et Harry l'avait suivi.

Harry repoussa la couverture d'un geste impatient, étouffant presque avec la chaleur. Il repensait au détachement avec lequel Lucius avait déclaré qu'il aimait Sirius, et à la lueur qui s'était fugitivement allumée dans les yeux de son parrain lorsqu'il lui avait rapporté la chose.

Il se demanda si quelque chose pouvait naître - ou existait déjà - entre ces deux hommes que presque tout séparait. Après tout, son parrain avait lui aussi le droit d'être heureux ! Sur ces bonnes pensées, il s'endormit enfin, ignorant que, dans sa chambre, Sirius était toujours réveillé et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux yeux de glace d'un certain blond très entreprenant.

* * *

><p>Voila voila pour le premier chapitre.<p>

Que vous ayez aimé ou détesté, je compte sur vous pour me le faire savoir en cliquant sur le bouton review! Merci d'avance, et à bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Mardi

Bonsoir!

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en story alert, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Même si ça met un peu de pression pour la suite, et que j'ai peur de vous décevoir ^^;

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira.

De nouveau, un tout grand merci à ma bêta, Nanola.

Je profite d'ailleurs pour dire (car il me semble l'avoir oublié dans le chapitre précédent) que c'est Nanola qui a trouvé le titre de cette histoire, et je la remercie aussi beaucoup pour ça.

Voila, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Mardi<span>

Poudlard, Cachots du maître des potions, 7h

- Severus, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de bien vouloir me donner une potion d'amour je te prie ?

Severus Rogue émit un grognement exaspéré à cette proposition qu'il jugeait particulièrement stupide.

- Cesse donc de te comporter comme un imbécile énamouré, Lucius. J'ai l'impression d'être en compagnie de ces cornichons gouvernés par leurs hormones auxquels j'enseigne habituellement, et tu m'as habitué à mieux.

Le-dit Lucius fit la moue, vexé.

- Tu devrais pourtant savoir, continua son ami sur un ton pédant, que les philtres d'amour n'ont qu'un effet temporaire. Si tu administres ça à cet imbécile de Black, tu en seras toujours au même point lorsque les effets se seront dissipés. A moins de lui administrer à vie, et dans ce cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour devenir ton fournisseur, je ne veux pas finir à Azkaban.

L'aristocrate repoussa ses longs cheveux en arrière et pointa sa canne sur Severus.

- N'importe quel touilleur de potions sera prêt à faire tous les philtres qui pourrait me convenir, je suis un Malfoy, et on ne refuse pas de servir un Malfoy.

- Baisse ça, Lucius, siffla Severus en écartant fermement la canne trop menaçante à son goût.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il fusilla Lucius du regard, vexé au plus haut point par le terme de « touilleur » qu'il jugeait insultant et indigne de sa personne, mais il préféra ne pas relever, n'ayant pas du tout envie de se disputer avec son plus vieil ami. Il était vraiment trop tôt pour ça, et puis, si Lucius partait rapidement, il pourrait peut être se recoucher et dormir encore un peu, puisqu'après tout il était en vacances.

- Et je tiens à te préciser, se justifia Lucius en obtempérant, que je sais qu'un philtre a une durée de vie éphémère, mais, si Black en avale suffisamment, il devrait être aimable assez longtemps avec moi pour que je puisse le faire tomber amoureux de ma personne.

- Ou alors, tu pourrais abandonner cette idée, et foutre la paix à Black, et à moi par la même occasion.

- Il n'en n'est pas question, rétorqua le blond.

Severus se frotta les yeux, lassé de cette conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eu un certain nombre de fois par le passé. Il avait dû supporter les jérémiades de Malfoy après sa première aventure avec Black, puis écouter les idées incessantes et délirantes de son ami pour faire tomber Black entre ses bras. Ça s'était calmé lorsque le Gryffondor s'était retrouvé en prison, Lucius étant trop occupé alors par ses propres problèmes pour mettre sérieusement au point un plan pour le faire évader, même s'il remettait le sujet sur le tapis à chaque fois qu'il avait un peu trop bu. Mais depuis que Black avait été réhabilité et que la guerre était finie, le blond était revenu à la charge.

Bien évidemment, ça n'aurait posé aucun problème à Severus si Lucius n'avait pas absolument tenu à le mêler à toute cette histoire.

Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé, et s'approcha de son bureau, cherchant des copies à corriger pour s'occuper en attendant que le blond se décide à déguerpir de chez lui.

« La patience est une vertu » se serina-t-il mentalement, alors que le titillait l'envie pressante de coller un maléfice aux fesses de son encombrant visiteur pour le faire partir.

S'il n'essayait pas de le faire partir de force, c'est parce qu'il savait que ce serait peine perdue. Son célèbre regard glacial avait toujours fait ricaner Lucius. Ce dernier avait été élevé à la baguette –au sens propre du terme – et habitué dès son plus jeune âge à faire plier les autres sous sa volonté, alors les rictus de Severus ne lui avaient jamais fait peur.

Et Lucius était aussi calé que lui en matière de maléfices et mauvais sorts. En plus il était beaucoup plus vicieux. Il ne restait donc à Severus que la solution d'attendre que le blond se lasse de lui casser les pieds et s'en aille.

Il repéra enfin un paquet des copies, et tendait le bras pour le prendre quand une main ferme se posa sur sa hanche et le tira en arrière. Il se retrouva soudain le dos collé au torse de Lucius, qui, légèrement plus grand que lui, pencha la tête pour la poser sur son épaule et l'entoura avec force de ses bras, lui ôtant toute possibilité de se dégager.

- Severus... susurra l'aristocrate dans un murmure chargé de sous-entendus.

Le potionniste frissonna comme le souffle de son ami lui chatouillait le cou.

- Je me sens si seul Severus... continua Lucius, ravi de son petit effet.

Son compagnon retint un gémissement de désespoir. Il détestait profondément quand Lucius faisait ça. Quand il jouait avec lui. Il aurait dû y être insensible depuis le temps, d'autant plus qu'il était attiré par les femmes et non par les hommes, mais Lucius avait un don pour ces choses là. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, sa peau d'albâtre et sa voix sensuelle, Lucius pouvait faire se damner un ange.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je reste seul, n'est-ce pas Severus... Malheureux... Abandonné de tous...

« Ben tiens », se dit Severus, toujours cynique, « un peu plus de trémolos dans la voix et il va réussir à me faire pleurer. »

- J'ai autant le droit qu'un autre de goûter au bonheur, n'est-ce pas ? insista Lucius. Tu ne voudrais pas m'empêcher d'être heureux je pense... A moins que tu ne veuilles remplacer Sirius Black dans mon coeur ?

Severus ne put jamais dire ce qui l'avait fait craquer à ce moment là. Peut-être l'accent de douleur, presque imperceptible dans la voix de Lucius pour quiconque le connaissait moins bien que le maître des potions. Ou le désir que Severus avait de ne plus être collé à son ami, tout en sachant pertinemment que celui-ci ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

Toujours est-il que c'est avec un soupir fatigué, regrettant déjà ce qu'il allait dire, que Severus céda.

- D'accord. Je vais te donner un philtre. Mais un seul tu m'entends ? Après, tu te débrouilleras tout seul.

Il avait à peine fini de parler que déjà Lucius s'était détaché de lui, avait repris son air hautain habituel, et lui souriait d'un air victorieux.

Severus sentit qu'il s'était fait avoir. Ce type ne pouvait pas être le même que celui qui pleurnichait quelques instants auparavant.

- Comédien ! souffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées tout en se dirigeant vers sa réserve à potions personnelle.

Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit un peu plus. Mais il se fana bien vite lorsqu'il lu l'étiquette de la fiole que venait de lui donner le professeur.

- Ce n'est pas de l'amortentia, fit-il, déçu.

- Contente toi de ça, et fiche moi la paix, grogna Severus en retour. J'ai des copies à corriger, et des expérimentations à faire.

- Avant, dis moi quelle est la durée d'action de ce philtre ?

- Deux semaines. Et maintenant, fiche le camp ! s'emporta Severus, à bout de patience.

12 Square Grimmaurd, 11h 

Dans un craquement discret, un elfe de maison apparut dans la cuisine de la demeure familiale des Black. Il regarda tout autour de lui en se tordant les mains, et avisant une cruche de jus de fruits, fit apparaître une fiole qu'il vida dedans. Puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Manoir Malfoy, appartements de Lucius Malfoy, 14h.

Lucius sortit de la douche et s'essuya rapidement. Il voulait être à son avantage quand Sirius arriverait, ce qui, d'après ses calculs, ne devrait plus tarder.

La taille entourée d'une serviette blanche, il ouvrit grandes les portes de son dressing. Il lui fallait une tenue parfaite, pour faire de ce jour un jour parfait.

Il se décida pour un pantalon en cuir noir légèrement moulant. Il se posta devant le miroir et tint le pantalon devant lui, tandis qu'il essayait d'imaginer la scène : Sirius à genoux devant lui, lui déclarant son amour, et lui, assis sur le fauteuil, les jambes croisées...

Non, ce pantalon ne conviendrait pas finalement. Lucius s'apitoya un instant sur lui-même. Le reste du monde se rendait-il compte à quel point il était difficile d'être toujours le meilleur partout ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte de ses appartements vola en éclats et qu'un hurlement le fit sursauter.

- Lucius ! Épouse moi !

Le choc fut tel que Lucius, qui était habituellement maître de ses émotions, ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson manquant d'air et oublia de remonter la serviette qui glissait le long de ses hanches.

Il le regretta fortement dans les secondes qui suivirent, car Harry Potter se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser et posa sa main sur les parties intimes de son anatomie.

Lorsque le jeune homme délaissa sa bouche pour embrasser son cou, Lucius fit fi de tous ses principes, et hurla, espérant que son fils, qui boudait depuis la veille dans ses appartements personnels, viendrait à son secours. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur les elfes de maison, Lucius leur ayant toujours interdit de se mêler de ce qui se passait dans sa chambre, quoiqu'ils entendent. Encore une chose qu'il regrettait vraiment maintenant. Il se tortilla dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper à Harry, mais à son grand étonnement, celui-ci avait plus de force que prévu, et il ne parvint pas à se dégager. Comment un garçon aussi maigre pouvait-il peser aussi lourd ?

- Harry ! Harry, lâche le !

- Père ? Que... Potter !

Sirius et Draco arrivèrent en même temps dans la chambre. Le premier avait suivi Harry, le second avait entendu les cris d'orfraie de son père. Ils essayèrent de faire lâcher prise au brun mais celui-ci les repoussa violemment avant de sortir sa baguette pour les menacer.

- N'approchez pas ! cria-t-il en se mettant devant Lucius. Il est à moi ! C'est mon mien rien qu'à moi et on s'aime !

- Mon mien rien qu'à moi ? Non mais tu t'entends Potter ? On dirait cette débile de Lavande Brown ! Et qu'est ce que tu fous là d'abord ? s'énerva Draco.

Il était furieux. Hier, Harry minaudait devant son père. Puis, s'en allait en claquant la porte, sous prétexte que Draco avait dit un ou deux mots de travers. Et voila qu'aujourd'hui il batifolait avec son père, qui semblait avoir oublié de s'habiller. Si Potter n'avait pas une très bonne explication pour justifier ses agissements, Draco allait commettre un meurtre.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! répondit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur Draco.

Sirius regarda son filleul, dont la main tremblait légèrement, et fit un pas de côté, s'assurant ainsi de ne pas faire partie des dégâts collatéraux si Harry craquait et lançait un sort.

- Ok, fit Draco en levant les mains devant lui, dans un geste conciliant.

Quand l'homme qui a abattu le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps vous a dans son collimateur, il vaut mieux faire profil bas. Et puis, Draco sentait bien que quelque chose lui échappait. Lucius semblait ennuyé par les événements, Black inquiet pour son filleul, mais aucun des deux ne semblait surpris par les agissement du brun.

Draco plissa les yeux, et foudroya son père du regard, sûr de sa culpabilité.

- Père... qu'avez-vous fait, encore ?

Lucius haussa les épaules sans répondre, un peu gêné quand même que son plan ait si lamentablement foiré, et récupéra sa serviette de toilette pour s'enrouler dedans, histoire de préserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Sirius répondit à la place du blond.

- Ton imbécile de père - je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que c'est lui - a versé un philtre d'amour dans une carafe de jus de citrouille. Harry en a bu ce midi... et voilà le résultat.

- Je n'ai rien versé du tout, rétorqua Lucius avec un air innocent sur le visage.

D'accord, certains pourraient prendre sa réponde pour de la mauvaise foi, et pourtant, ce n'était que la pure vérité. Il n'avait pas versé le philtre dans la carafe. Il avait demandé à un elfe de maison de le faire pour lui, ce qui n'était pas la même chose.

Comme apparemment personne ne semblait décidé à l'attaquer pour l'instant, Harry baissa sa baguette, et se tourna pour se blottir contre Lucius, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de le prendre dans ses bras. Il craignait qu'un rejet de sa part n'énerve de nouveau le garçon.

- Bon, soupira Draco, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Il jeta un regard mauvais au couple formé par son petit ami et son père, et se sentit quelque peu jaloux devant les démonstrations d'affection que prodiguait Harry à Lucius. Certes, Harry était sous l'emprise d'un philtre, mais Draco aurait quand même bien aimé être regardé de cette façon par le brun.

- Harry ? Tu veux bien lâcher Malfoy maintenant ? Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. tenta Sirius sans trop y croire.

- Nan, répondit son filleul.

- J'me disais bien aussi que ça aurait été trop simple, soupira le dernier des Black en se massant les tempes, soudain fatigué. Combien de temps la potion est-elle censée faire effet Malfoy ?

A la minute où ça se terminerait, il réduirait Malfoy senior en pâté d'hippogriffe pour lui faire passer le goût d'améliorer le jus de citrouille des autres. Le blond ne répondit pas tout d'abord, occupé à empêcher Harry de passer les mains sous la serviette de bain qui protégeait sa vertu. Ayant réussi à immobiliser les mains du jeune homme avec les siennes, il leva la tête vers l'homme de ses rêves, déplorant que ce ne soit pas lui qui lui inflige ça.

- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est Severus qui l'a faite, alors... s'il n'a pas menti quand il me l'a donné, deux semaines.

A cette annonce, Sirius cocha mentalement d'étriper Rogue la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait.

- Deux semaines ? Et qu'est ce que tu comptais faire pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Draco, curieux et furieux.

- J'espérais que ça me donnerait l'occasion de séduire Black évidemment. Je n'avais pas prévu que cet idiot d'elfe de maison verserait le philtre dans du jus de citrouille, à la portée de n'importe quel abruti venu. Et puis Sirius a toujours détesté le jus de citrouille.

Le concerné le dévisagea avec étonnement.

- Comment sais-tu ça toi ?

Lucius haussa les épaules.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Il regarda Sirius avec un air de défi, comme pour dire : tu vois que je t'aime ! Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry réclame de nouveau l'attention de Lucius.

- Luciussounet, demanda-t-il en se pendant au cou de l'ancien Serpentard qui se raidit à ce surnom particulièrement débile, tu crois qu'on pourrait se marier en rose ?

L'idée d'un mariage, rose de surcroît, fit affreusement pâlir toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, à l'exception du brun.

- Heu... fit Lucius, sans savoir que répondre.

- Et on pourrait adopter quatre ou cinq enfants aussi !

Lucius chercha du regard de l'aide auprès des deux autres personnes présentes, effrayé par ce qu'il avait déclenché avec son philtre. Draco, lui, contemplait son amant avec horreur. Il espérait fortement que ces réflexions mièvres dignes d'un Poufsouffle n'étaient que des effets secondaires de la potion.

- Bon ! s'exclama Sirius, qui n'avait pas envie de passer la journée là. Qui dit philtre dit antidote. Donne lui l'antidote Malfoy, qu'on en finisse et que je puisse t'arracher la tête avant de rentrer chez moi.

A cette annonce, Harry jeta un regard tellement mauvais à son parrain que celui-ci recula de deux pas.

- C'était une blague, Harry, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en prenant un air angélique.

- Je ne possède pas d'antidote, marmonna Lucius. C'est Severus qui l'a fait, il ne me l'a pas donné, et je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin.

- Bon, soupira Draco, je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à aller chercher Parrain...

L'idée ne l'enchantait pas du tout, surtout que le potionniste avait semblé particulièrement énervé en repartant le jour précédent, mais il fallait bien trouver une solution. Il sortit de la pièce en pestant tout haut contre les idées stupides de son père.

Lucius et Sirius restèrent seuls, avec Harry toujours accroché à Lucius comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« On dirait une moule sur un rocher », se dit distraitement Sirius en contemplant son filleul.

Soudain, les connaissances de Lucius lui revinrent en mémoire.

- Au fait, que sais-tu d'autre de mes goûts ?

Lucius regarda l'homme aux cheveux noirs avec perplexité.

- Tu es sur que c'est le moment de parler de ça, Black ?

L'homme eut une moue légèrement dédaigneuse.

- Pourquoi, tu as autre chose à faire ? s'enquit Sirius clairement amusé. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je te laisse seul en compagnie d'Harry, vous avez l'air d'avoir un tas de choses à vous dire.

Lucius sentit le brun hocher vigoureusement la tête contre son torse et ne put s'empêcher de frémir à l'idée de se retrouver seul dans la même pièce que ce dingue.

- Non, ça ira, je te remercie, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, préférant ne pas relever le gémissement dépité d'Harry.

- Je t'écoute ! fit un peu trop joyeusement Sirius au goût de Lucius.

Finalement, voir Lucius Malfoy obligé de faire des câlins à Harry Potter avait quelque chose d'assez distrayant. Même si Sirius préférait oublier, pour le moment, qu'Harry était son filleul.

- Et bien... commença Lucius. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le jus de citrouille, et que ta boisson préférée est l'Ogden's Old Firewhisky. Tu aimes beaucoup les pâtés de Molly Weasley, mais pas le poisson. Ta couleur préférée est le noir, comme le nom que tu portes, ou la couleur du chien de ta forme animagus. Tu ne portes plus de...

- Ok ok stop ! l'interrompit Sirius en agitant la main. T'es assez flippant comme ça Malfoy.

- Je trouve aussi, ajouta une voix derrière lui.

Sirius se retourna et fronça le nez de dégoût.

- Servil... Severus, se rattrapa-t-il de justesse.

Mieux valait éviter d'insulter le maître de potions avant qu'il n'ait donné l'antidote à Harry. Après, Sirius pourrait lui expliquer sa façon de penser sur sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. En le cognant dans le mur, tiens, pour être sûr que le message passe.

Rogue étira les lèvres en un rictus mauvais. Il n'allait pas se priver de pourrir la vie de Black alors qu'il était, pour une fois, en position de force.

- Couché le chien ! Ou je laisse Potter comme ça...

- Il n'en n'est pas question ! se révolta Lucius, qui essayait de repousser Harry.

Maintenant Severus était là, il allait pouvoir s'en charger.

- Mais, Luciussounet, et notre mariage en rose ? s'enquit Harry, avec l'air d'être prêt à se mettre à pleurer si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Tu préfères le violet peut être ?

Sirius et Severus tournèrent en même temps la tête vers Lucius et ricanèrent. Draco, qui avait suivi son parrain dans la pièce, leva les yeux au ciel. Mais une question le turlupinait.

- Parrain, est ce que ta potion peut pousser ceux qui ont en consommé à parler comme des demeurés ?

- Oui, mais si tu parles de ce que Potter vient de dire, je crains que ce ne soit naturel chez lui. Bon, Potter, buvez ça.

- Nan.

- On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge, soupira Sirius, qui savait combien son filleul était têtu.

12 Square Grimmaurd, 23h

Sirius retira sa chemise et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Il contempla pensivement le plafond en se remémorant tous les événements de la journée et finit par se mettre à rire, d'un rire rauque qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

Quand Harry avait bu son jus de citrouille au repas, Sirius avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose clochait, car son filleul était resté un instant les yeux dans le vague, avant de déclarer que Lucius devait se sentir terriblement seul loin de lui, et qu'il fallait qu'il le rejoigne. Harry s'était alors jeté dans la cheminée pour aller au manoir Malfoy, et Sirius avait dû transplaner, ne faisant pas partie des visiteurs autorisés à utiliser la cheminée du manoir.

En y repensant, ce n'était pas logique qu'il ne puisse pas accéder au Manoir Malfoy par la poudre de cheminette alors que Lucius prétendait être amoureux de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher Harry de sauter sur Malfoy, parce qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour les rejoindre.

Sirius sourit au plafond. Lucius Malfoy était quand même sacrément bien foutu. Sirius avait eu tout le temps de se rincer l'œil avant que le blond ne puisse récupérer sa serviette de toilette.

Enfin, tout ça était fini. Après une bonne heure de négociations, qui avait failli faire s'arracher ses cheveux gras à Rogue, ils avaient fini par convaincre Harry de boire le remède. Le jeune homme avait repris ses esprits et avait été horrifié en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait. Presque aussitôt, il avait pris la fuite en entraînant Sirius, qui n'avait donc pas pu le venger dans les formes. Ils étaient rentrés à la maison, mais les Malfoy les avaient bientôt rejoints. Si Sirius avait catégoriquement refusé d'entendre les excuses de Lucius, Harry avait fini par repartir avec Draco.

Sirius soupira. Lucius avait essayé de s'excuser... Jamais encore il n'avait entendu Lucius s'excuser. Cet homme était vraiment étrange... en plus d'être diablement sexy. Sirius finit par s'endormir en rêvassant au corps mince et musclé d'un blond aux yeux gris.

* * *

><p>Voila, terminé pour aujourd'hui!<p>

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, histoire de m'encourager à continuer à écrire!

Le troisième chapitre n'arrivera pas avant la fin de cette semaine je crois, voir de la semaine prochaine, car je vais être un peu occupée les prochains quinze jours. Désolée pour l'attente!


	3. Mercredi

Bienvenue à tous!

Me voici de retour avec la suite des plans délirants de Lucius.

Tous mes remerciements à Nanola ma bêta, pour son travail efficace et rapide.

Un grand merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte, ça fait très plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris intéresse les gens.^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Shaa

* * *

><p><strong>Mercredi<strong>

Poudlard, Cachots du maître des potions, 11h30 

Assis dans son fauteuil, Severus Rogue contemplait la cheminée de ses appartements et le feu qui y ronflait. Il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre des vacances en Sibérie, ou en Russie, enfin, dans un endroit où il était certain de ne voir personne, plutôt que de rester à Poudlard comme à son habitude. Ainsi, il n'aurait peut-être pas été obligé de fournir Lucius Malfoy en potions diverses et variées pour que celui-ci puisse mettre en pratique ses idées toutes plus délirantes les unes que les autres avec l'espoir que Sirius Black termine dans son lit.

Le potionniste fit la grimace. Malgré tout le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait pour Sirius Black, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour réussir à se débarrasser de Lucius, si c'était vraiment là ce que Black voulait. En attendant, Lucius semblait plus déterminé que jamais malgré son précédent échec.

L'aristocrate s'était une nouvelle fois présenté chez Severus aux aurores, ne faisant aucun cas de l'état de fatigue de l'enseignant. A six heures et demi du matin, il s'était matérialisé dans la cheminée, directement dans les appartements de Severus, et avait tambouriné à la porte de la chambre de l'enseignant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide de se lever. Severus avait alors déploré le geste de bonne volonté qu'il avait eu la veille en fournissant à son ami un philtre d'amour puis un antidote à ce même philtre, car le blond semblait en avoir conclu que le maître des potions était tout disposé à l'aider dans ses projets.

Ce matin là, donc, il avait exigé que Severus, bien que mal réveillé et en pyjama, lui donne de nouvelles potions pour mener la conquête de Sirius Black à terme. Severus avait catégoriquement refusé, peu désireux de devoir réparer les pots cassés comme la veille avec le philtre d'amour.

Lucius avait alors eu un moment d'abattement, une attitude tellement rare chez lui que Severus en avait été déconcerté. C'était tellement surprenant chez cet homme qui habituellement débordait d'assurance !

- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, avait déclaré Lucius avec un soupir défaitiste.

- De quoi tu parles ? avait demandé Severus, ne comprenant pas comment ils étaient passés des potions à cette phrase..

- De Sirius. S'il me repousse, c'est parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Pas assez beau, pas assez drôle... Tout ça quoi.

Severus n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de dévisager son ami d'un air indécis. Cette conversation était surréaliste, et un moment, il avait même soupçonné Lucius de tenter de le manipuler comme le jour précédent. Mais non, Lucius semblait véritablement sérieux.

- Je pensais que si j'étais assez gentil avec Sirius, que si je lui montrais mon attachement, il comprendrait combien je l'aimais, et qu'on pourrait enfin être ensemble. Mais il n'a pas l'air de me croire. Soit c'est ça, soit c'est qu'il ne me trouve pas assez bien pour lui.

Severus s'était frotté la nuque, désemparé. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à pareilles stupidités ?

- Heu... tenta-t-il, je ne pense pas que Black ait quoi que ce soit à reprocher à ton physique, et tu es très bien pour lui, ce n'est pas de ta faute si cet abruti est incapable de s'en rendre compte.

- Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire pour qu'il comprenne ? s'était emporté Lucius.

Merlin que Severus détestait avoir cette conversation. En tant que Terreur de Poudlard, il ne se penchait jamais sur les problèmes de cœur des élèves, et ne voulait rien en savoir. Un de ses plus grands plaisirs était d'ailleurs de retirer des points à ceux qu'il prenait en train d'embrasser leur moitié dans les couloirs. Il ne pouvait quand même pas retirer des points à Lucius.

- Bah... avait-il dit en cherchant désespérément une idée - ce qui n'avait rien de simple, son dernier rendez-vous galant remontant à plus de cinq ans - tu as essayé de lui offrir des fleurs ?

- Des fleurs ? avait répété Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, enfin, des fleurs ou autre chose. Un cadeau quoi. Peut-être que si tu lui offres quelque chose qu'il aime, il sera mieux disposé à ton égard.

Lucius s'était alors levé d'un bond.

- Bien sûr ! s'était-il écrié. Un cadeau ! C'est ce que je vais faire ! Merci Severus !

Suite à ça, il s'était dépêché de rentrer chez lui. Severus était resté choqué quelques instants : Lucius avait-il vraiment dit merci, ou tout cela n'était-il qu'un rêve ?

En tout cas, cette conversation avait eu lieu plusieurs heures plus tôt, et Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Lucius avait inventé pour séduire Sirius. Pour un peu, l'enseignant regrettait presque les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui lui auraient permis d'être sur place et d'étudier l'évolution de la relation - enfin, actuellement, l'absence de relation - entre Lucius et Sirius. C'était probablement très divertissant.

12 Square Grimmaurd, 11h30.

Harry descendit les escaliers en baillant. Il était rentré très tard, après avoir longuement discuté avec Draco des agissements de son père. En mettant bout à bout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir ou apprendre chacun de leur côté, ils avaient fini par conclure que Lucius était vraiment accro à Sirius, que ce n'était pas une simple lubie. D'autant plus que ça semblait durer depuis plusieurs années. Et Harry soupçonnait que son parrain était bien plus attiré par le blond qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Ils avaient donc décidé de regarder comment les choses allaient évoluer entre les deux hommes, quitte à leur donner un petit coup de pouce - ou un grand coup de pied aux fesses si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, alléché par l'odeur qui en arrivait. Une odeur de petits pains au chocolat récemment cuits, de café et de jus de fruits. Un vrai bonheur pour qui se levait tard et pensait ne rien trouver à manger avant le repas du midi. Il poussa la porte pour entrer dans la pièce, ravi à l'idée du bon petit déjeuner qu'il allait prendre.

- Sirius, c'est toi qui a fait tout ç...

Il s'interrompit et contempla avec des yeux ronds la petite créature qui s'agitait dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Maître, fit l'elfe de maison en terminant d'essuyer la casserole qu'il tenait à la main. Vous voulez manger maintenant ou vous préférez attendre le déjeuner ?

La cuisine rutilait, et l'odeur qui avait attiré Harry provenait de deux grands plats pleins de brioches posés sur la table. Il les contempla sans rien dire, puis l'information arriva enfin à percer la couche de brouillard qui entourait son cerveau. Il y avait un elfe de maison dans la cuisine. En train de faire la cuisine. Il n'y avait plus d'elfe de maison dans la demeure depuis que Kreattur était décédé quelques mois auparavant. Harry se pinça fortement le bras pour s'assurer que la créature n'était pas sortie de son imagination, mais l'elfe ne disparut pas et le dévisagea au contraire avec perplexité.

- Vous allez bien Maître ? demanda-t-il.

- Heu... Oui, oui, répondit Harry en repartant lentement dans le couloir.

Quand des personnes ou des créatures entraient chez vous sans y être invités pour faire la cuisine, il valait peut être mieux éviter de faire des gestes brusques. Une fois sortit, il gravit l'escalier quatre à quatre et déboula dans la chambre de Sirius.

- Sirius ! !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui attaque ? répondit son parrain en se levant brutalement et en pointant sa baguette dans un geste instinctif de défense.

Se rendant compte à cet instant que son parrain était complètement nu, Harry se retourna en rougissant comme une écrevisse. Il répondit donc à la porte, pendant que son parrain posait sa baguette vu que la situation ne semblait pas nécessiter d'être armé, attrapait quelques vêtements et s'habillait.

- Personne ne nous attaque. Par contre, il y a un elfe de maison dans la cuisine.

-Ah ? Et il fait quoi ? répondit Sirius sans percuter en enfilant sa deuxième jambe de pantalon.

- Ben... il cuisine.

- Ah, oui, c'est logique en même temps, il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à faire dans une cuisine. C'est bon, je suis habillé.

Harry se retourna et regarda son parrain comme si celui-ci était un cas particulièrement désespéré.

- Sniffle, fit-il lentement en reprenant le surnom donné à Sirius pendant la guerre, dans l'espoir de le réveiller complètement. Il y a. Un. Elfe de maison. Dans la cuisine. Tu n'as plus d'elfe de maison, tu te souviens ?

Sirius intégra enfin l'information, fronça les sourcils, récupéra sa baguette et se rendit à son tour dans la cuisine. Harry ne s'était pas moqué de lui, une petite créature à la peau grise, les bras chargés de vaisselle sale que les deux hommes avaient laissé traîner depuis plusieurs jours, posa sur lui un regard globuleux lors de son arrivée..

- Bonjour Maître. Lindy va vous préparer à manger. Souhaitez-vous du café ?

- D'où viens-tu, Lindy ? demanda Sirius.

- Du cellier, Maître.

Harry se mit à rire. Sirius soupira et tenta de se rappeler la façon de discuter avec un elfe de maison qui n'était pas dérangé comme Kreattur.

- Elfe, dit-il sèchement, en faisant ressortir toute sa noble éducation de Black, dis moi qui t'a dis de venir ici, et pourquoi.

Instinctivement, l'elfe se courba, habitué à ce qu'on lui parle sur pareil ton.

- C'est Maître Lucius, Maître, c'est lui qui a demandé à Lindy de venir ici pour s'occuper de Maître Sirius et de Maître Harry. Maître Lucius a dit que Lindy était un cadeau pour Maître Sirius, et que c'était un honneur que de travailler pour la noble famille des Black.

- Encore lui ! siffla Sirius, furieux de cette ingérence dans sa vie. Lindy, je ne veux pas de toi ici, repars au manoir Malfoy et dis à ton maître qu'il se fourre ses cadeaux là où je pense !

L'elfe se tordit les mains, partagé entre deux ordres contradictoires, celui de Sirius et celui qu'il avait reçu, plus tôt, de Lucius Malfoy.

- Maître Lucius a dit que vous diriez ça, Maître, et que je ne devais pas vous écouter. Il a aussi dit que je serai désormais attaché à la noble maison des Black, mais que comme la noble maison des Black allait bientôt fusionner avec celle de Maître Lucius, cela n'avait pas d'importance et que je ne devais pas le considérer comme une punition.

- Fusionner ? Il a dit « fusionner » ?

Sirius s'en étrangla presque de rage. Comment osait-il ? Cet homme n'était qu'un fat, un condescendant, imbu de lui même et antipathique de surcroît. Suivi de Harry qui n'essaya même pas de le retenir, il gagna le couloir à grands pas et se dirigea vers l'entrée, décidé à sortir, à transplaner, et à mettre son poing dans la figure de Malfoy senior. Et qu'importe qu'il soit seulement à moitié vêtu, il risquerait moins d'abîmer ses vêtements dans la bagarre.

Comme il courait presque pour rejoindre au plus vite la zone de transplanage, il percuta Lucius Malfoy qui en arrivait justement. Sous le choc, Lucius bascula en arrière, entraînant Sirius dans sa chute. Les deux lords se retrouvèrent allongés dans l'herbe, l'homme aux cheveux noirs couché sur le blond, son visage niché dans son cou. Harry, peu courageux, fit aussitôt demi tour pour retourner dans la demeure et les laisser s'expliquer.

Sirius prit une inspiration pour reprendre ses esprits et le parfum de son oreiller improvisé lui emplit le nez. C'était une odeur agréable, légère et envoûtante à la fois, une odeur que Sirius avait toujours aimé, celle d'un des parfums pour homme les plus chers du marché. Il ne releva pas tout de suite la tête, humant ce parfum qu'il aimait tant, et oublieux de la position plutôt surprenante dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Je suis ravi de voir que nos relations s'améliorent Sirius, souffla Lucius. Enchanté même, vu ton enthousiasme.

Lucius referma les bras sur sa proie, ravi, sûr d'avoir enfin gagné. Mais son sourire triomphant s'effaça bien vite en une grimace de douleur lorsque Sirius le pinça violemment au niveau des côtes. Lucius écarta les bras pour repousser son agresseur, et Sirius en profita pour se relever. L'envie le traversa de mettre un coup de pied au blond pendant qu'il était à terre, mais il n'était pas salaud à ce point.

- Arrête de rêver, Malfoy, se contenta-t-il de grogner, j'étais en route pour te casser la gueule.

Lucius soupira et tendit la main à Sirius pour que celui-ci l'aide à se lever. Celui-ci se contenta de le regarder en haussant un sourcil hautain, sans faire le moindre geste. Lucius dut se résigner à se lever par ses propres moyens. Il s'épousseta soigneusement, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Comme si le refus de Sirius de prendre sa main ne l'avait pas blessé le moins du monde.

- Malfoy, attaqua Sirius d'une voix froide, tu peux reprendre ton elfe de maison. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité. Si j'ai besoin d'un elfe de maison, je peux me le trouver tout seul, merci bien.

Lucius sentit que la conversation n'allait probablement pas prendre la tournure qu'il espérait en venant. Néanmoins, il tenta d'expliquer son geste - envoyer un elfe de maison - à Sirius.

- Les Malfoy ne font pas dans la charité. Par contre, ils leur arrivent de faire des cadeaux... à certaines personnes...avec lesquelles ils aimeraient...

- Laisse moi deviner, le coupa Sirius sur un ton sarcastique. Avec lesquelles ils aimeraient fusionner je suppose ? Donc, au choix, tu me fais la charité, ou tu fais de moi une catin ?

- Non, ce n'est pas..., tenta d'expliquer Lucius, pris de court par la virulence de l'attaque.

- Je m'en moque ! le coupa une nouvelle fois Sirius. Tes justifications vaseuses ne m'intéressent pas, Malfoy.

Il se détourna, gêné par l'expression peinée qui apparaissait sur le visage de Lucius. Un sentiment de culpabilité germa en lui. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il avait eu raison de rejeter les approches de Lucius. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas respectivement Gryffondor et Serpentard ? Aucune entente ne pouvait être possible entre eux. Pas entre un lord hautain et un ex-prisonnier d'Azkaban. Harry et Draco n'étaient qu'une exception, un pied de nez fait à l'ordre naturel des choses. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver deux fois dans le même monde. Malgré tout, pendant qu'il repartait jusqu'à sa demeure, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait eu tort.

Il fit encore quelques pas puis s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Lucius n'avait pas bougé, et fixait ses pieds. Sirius hésita, puis se décida.

- Hé, Malfoy ! cria-t-il en direction du blond.

L'interpellé leva la tête, et plissa les yeux avec méfiance. Il s'attendait à une nouvelle insulte, pas à ce qui suivit.

- Finalement, lança Sirius, je pense que je vais garder ton elfe de maison. J'ai toujours détesté faire la vaisselle !

Lucius sentit tout le désespoir qui l'emplissait quelques secondes auparavant disparaître, remplacé par un grand sourire. Il fit tournoyer joyeusement sa canne et répondit à Sirius.

- Black ! Et pour ma proposition de fusion alors ?

Il eut pour seule réponse le geste nonchalant de la main que fit Sirius avant de fermer la porte de sa demeure. Mais pour Lucius, c'était suffisant. C'était la preuve que l'amour de sa vie commençait à accepter sa présence.

Le cœur joyeux, il transplana pour le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait soudainement envie d'acheter des fleurs, tiens.

12 Square Grimmaurd, 21h30

Sirius lisait un livre, avachi dans un fauteuil du salon. En vérité, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait le livre qu'il avait en main. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour éviter les questions gênantes que son filleul ne cessait de lui poser à propos de sa discussion avec Lucius Malfoy. Il n'avait pas cessé de la journée, et s'il s'était enfin calmé, c'est parce que Draco était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant et était présentement en train de l'embrasser dans le canapé. Merlin soit béni, cela offrait un répit bienvenu à Sirius. Tiens, il allait proposer à Draco de passer la nuit là, histoire d'occuper Harry.

Se rendant compte qu'il fixait la même ligne depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes, il secoua la tête et abandonna toute tentative de s'intéresser au contenu de l'ouvrage. A la place, il laissa son regard dériver distraitement dans la pièce - tout en évitant de regarder en direction du canapé.

Son regard finit par tomber sur le bouquet qui trônait sur la table basse. Sirius le contempla un instant. Encore une idée imbécile de Lucius Malfoy. Lui faire livrer des fleurs ! Non mais c'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

Se sentant observé, il tourna la tête pour voir que Draco et Harry le regardaient avec l'air amusé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? grogna l'animagus.

- Rien, Sirius, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Les fleurs de Père sont-elles à votre goût ? s'enquit Draco, l'air intéressé.

- Ces fleurs ne sont qu'une idiotie de plus de ton crétin de père, Draco, répondit sèchement Sirius, agacé par leur comportement. D'ailleurs, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui carrerais bien ses fleurs où je pense.

Sirius avait l'impression que Draco et Harry tentaient de jouer les marieurs, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait passé une nuit, - et une seule ! - avec Lucius Malfoy il y avait plus de quinze ans qu'il allait l'épouser quand même !

Draco et Harry regardèrent l'homme qui était assis en face d'eux, et la même expression incrédule se peignit sur leurs visages. « Cause toujours » semblaient-ils dire.

Agacé, Sirius referma son livre dans un claquement sonore.

- Bien ! Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Les deux jeunes gens qui se bécotaient sur le canapé le regardèrent se lever et ricanèrent devant cette fuite peu glorieuse. Le laissant ranger son livre dans la bibliothèque, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, se demandant si le tapis épais serait plus confortable que le canapé pour la suite des opérations. Son regard s'arrêta sur la table basse et il donna un coup de coude à Draco qui se recoiffait.

- Hé, Draco !

- Mmmh ?

- Il est parti se coucher avec les fleurs !

- Tant mieux, fit Draco, au moins il ne risquera pas de redescendre nous déranger.

Harry sourit joyeusement tandis que la main de Draco se glissait sous son T-shirt. Draco avait raison, se dit-il, comme ça ils allaient pouvoir tranquillement tester le canapé et le tapis.

* * *

><p>Voila, terminé pour ce chapitre!<p>

On m'a dit que la fin faisait ressortir mon côté sadique, qu'en pensez-vous? Moi je ne trouve pas.. ^^

A bientôt pour la suite, et n'hésitez pas à commenter!

PS: merci également à the big cat pour sa review!


	4. Jeudi

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes!

(Oui, je maintiens le "tous", même si je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de garçons par ici.^^)

Comme d'habitude, je voudrais remercier Nanola pour le travail vraiment super qu'elle fait sur cette fic pour la rendre lisible et publiable. N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur sa propre fic "Quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Merlin"!

Je voudrais aussi remercier Lilili, qui m'a laissé une review. Ca fait plaisir de voir que Lucius plait!

Et aussi un petit mot pour the big cat. Bonsoir! C'est vrai, Sirius a un peu de mal à accepter ses sentiments, et ceux de Lucius. Mais tout doucement, il s'améliore...

Bon!

Et donc, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, et une nouvelle idée de Lucius! Une idée qu'on lui a soufflé... malheureusement, il n'aurait pas du écouter! Mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça. On se retrouve en bas (si vous arrivez jusque là.^^)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Jeudi<p>

12 Square Grimmaurd, 7h30

Sirius s'agita un peu dans son sommeil, et grogna, car le courant d'air frais qui chatouillait ses pieds était particulièrement déplaisant. Il se recroquevilla au fond de son lit pour qu'ils ne dépassent plus de la couverture, et se blottit contre quelque chose de doux et chaud, qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Une alarme se déclencha dans le cerveau embrumé de Sirius. Il avait développé une étonnante capacité à réagir, entre les blagues de James à Pourlard et les Détraqueurs à Azkaban. E donc, depuis quand y avait-il dans son lit quelque chose qui lui caressait les cheveux ? Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers la masse qui occupait la moitié de son lit.

- Aaahh ! hurla-t-il en se reculant précipitamment, au point de tomber.

Dans la chambre voisine, Harry se réveilla en sursaut et par réflexe, chercha à tâtons sa baguette pour aller porter secours à son parrain. Mais Draco, qui finalement avait passé la nuit là et était allongé à ses côtés, le retint par la manche.

- T'inquiète pas, Harry, tout va bien... Il peut se débrouiller tout seul.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, la voix de Sirius se fit de nouveau entendre.

- Malfoy ! Sors de mon lit !

« Finalement, Draco n'a pas tort », se dit Harry, et il se recoucha en enfonçant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Dans la chambre de Sirius, Lucius regardait son amour avec tendresse.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Sirius. Déjà de mauvaise humeur ?

Sirius se frotta les yeux, avec le vague espoir qu'il cauchemardait, et que non, Lucius Malfoy n'était pas dans son lit en train de lui pourrir sa journée dès le réveil. Mais après avoir bien frotté, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Lucius était toujours là et le regardait avec un sourire narquois.

- Qui t'as laissé entrer ? grommela Sirius.

- L'elfe de maison.

- 'videmment, marmonna Sirius entre ses dents.

Se rendant compte que Lucius le détaillait avec un peu trop de plaisir, il enfila sa robe de chambre.

- Bon, et tu voulais quelque chose Malfoy ? ajouta-t-il, énervé.

- Oui. Toi.

Le silence régna dans la pièce, tandis que leurs regards s'affrontaient. Sirius céda le premier, pas encore assez réveillé pour gagner ce défi.

- Désolé Malfoy, j'ai autre chose à faire que de satisfaire tes caprices, soupira-t-il.

Lucius haussa un sourcil hautain. Caprices ? Sirius osait taxer son amour de caprice ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- Et donc, si tu voulais bien sortir, histoire que je puisse continuer ma nuit... continua Sirius.

Lucius se leva de mauvaise grâce, mais au lieu de se diriger vers la porte que lui indiquait Sirius, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu as accepté mon elfe de maison en cadeau, fit-il à Sirius sur un ton accusateur.

- Et alors ? répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, dérouté par le changement de sujet.

- Alors, dans le manuel de l'amour courtois, il est bien indiqué que si tu acceptes mes cadeaux, c'est que tu es prêt à aller plus loin.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre comme idioties dès le matin ! Le manuel, qui détaillait la conduite à suivre dans les relations amoureuses à destination des jeunes générations de la noblesse sorcière, n'était à son avis qu'un vieux bouquin écrit par de vieux barbons frustrés, bon à être mis à la poubelle. D'ailleurs, il avait brûlé son exemplaire.

- Je connais le manuel, merci bien, et il n'est écrit nul part que l'on peut passer directement de la phase « cadeaux » à la phase « ensemble dans le même lit ».

- Et bien, répondit Lucius en haussant les épaules, vu que nous nous sommes déjà retrouvés dans le même lit, je me disais qu'on pourrait très bien manquer de nouveau aux règles.

Sirius se pinça l'arête du nez entre deux doigts et tenta de négocier en douceur la reddition de Lucius..

- Ça remonte à des années, Lucius, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de passer à autre chose ?

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, ça fait vraiment trop longtemps, dit le blond avec une lueur lubrique.

Finalement, Sirius allait peut être passer directement à des méthodes plus expéditives.

- Malfoy, sors de cette chambre, sors de cette maison, et accessoirement, sors de ma vie.

- Non.

-... S'il te plaît ? tenta Sirius.

- Il ne me plaît pas, désolé. fit Lucius avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Bien, Sirius allait donc passer aux grands moyens. Surtout s'il retrouvait sa baguette, qu'il était pourtant certain d'avoir posé sur sa table de chevet la veille. Où diable était-elle passée ? Un petit rire amusé lui fit lever la tête, et Sirius aperçut sa baguette entre les longs doigts fins de Lucius.

- Je n'allais pas te laisser la moindre chance de me mettre à la porte, sourit celui-ci.

Sirius pesta contre ce blond un peu trop prévoyant. Puis un sourire narquois naquit sur son visage.

- Lindy ! appela-t-il sans même hausser la voix.

L'elfe de maison apparut au milieu de la pièce dans un craquement sonore.

- Oui Maître Sirius ?

- Raccompagne Lord Malfoy dehors. Et reprends lui ma baguette magique au passage.

- Hé ! s'exclama Lucius. Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser comme ça !

Sirius leva un sourcil hautain, et répondit sur un ton mêlant le dédain et le narquois.

- Ma maison, mon elfe de maison, mes ordres.

- Maître Lucius, fit le petit être à la peau grise qui se tordait les mains en s'approchant du blond aristocrate. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Lucius plissa les lèvres dans une moue pincée, et ses yeux se firent de glace. Dans un mouvement rageur, il lança la baguette de Sirius sur le lit et quitta la chambre à grands pas, avant que Lindy n'ait besoin d'intervenir. L'elfe le suivit, et Sirius entendit la porte d'entrée claquer violemment. Mais pas les hurlements de sa mère, que Lindy avait muselé la veille avec un sort de silence.

Secouant la tête, Sirius effaça de son visage le sourire satisfait qui était apparu lorsque Malfoy avait quitté sa chambre, et prit une expression beaucoup plus déterminée. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il fallait se débarrasser de Lucius une bonne fois pour toute, ou la volonté de Sirius finirait par flancher. Il finirait par s'abandonner au blond, et il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il voulait garder sa liberté. Il ne voulait pas être un papillon de plus sur le tableau de chasse de Lucius Malfoy. Sur ces bonnes résolutions, il récupéra sa baguette magique et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il avait à faire.

Poudlard, Cachots du Maître des potions, 8h30

Assis à son bureau, le front posée contre le bois sombre de la table, Severus déprimait. Tous les jours, depuis le début de la semaine et de ses vacances bien méritées, Lucius Malfoy débarquait chez lui aux petites heures du matin pour pleurer sur sa non relation avec Sirius Black.

Aujourd'hui, Severus s'était réveillé à cinq heures et demie. Cinq heures et demie, bon sang ! Parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir, persuadé que Lucius allait encore venir. Après avoir tourné pendant une bonne demi-heure dans son lit, il s'était résigné à se lever. Depuis, il avait tourné en rond dans ses appartements, cherchant quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper.

Finalement, on avait frappé, et franchement, si Severus avait su ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, il n'aurait pas ouvert la porte. Il serait retourné se coucher. Mais voila, Severus avait de vagues notions de politesse et d'amitié et il avait ouvert la porte pour accueillir Lucius et l'écouter déblatérer sans fin sur sa misérable existence.

Sauf que ce n'était pas un blond insupportablement arrogant qui se tenait sur la pas de sa porte, mais un sac à puces miteux. Lui aussi insupportablement arrogant d'ailleurs, et qui se permit de rentrer dans les appartements du maître des potions avant que celui-ci ne puisse lui fermer la porte au nez . Severus avait alors décidé que plus jamais il n'ouvrirait la porte. A qui que ce soit. Jamais, jamais, jamais. Même si Voldemort revenait une nouvelle fois d'entre les morts.

Donc, présentement, Severus était assis à son bureau, et déprimait joyeusement en écoutant Sirius Black lui expliquer qu'il devait absolument intervenir pour le débarrasser de Lucius Malfoy.

Las, il releva la tête.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné, déclara-t-il, avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

Le ton était froid. Polaire même. Severus n'avait jamais pu supporter Sirius Black. Et même pour faire plaisir à Lucius, il était hors de question d'essayer.

- Tu ne vois pas ? ronchonna Sirius un brin fatigué. Comment peut-on être aussi stupide ?

- Ferme la, chien galeux.

Severus s'était redressé, furieux. De quel droit Black débarquait-il chez lui et se permettait de l'insulter ?

Ils se défièrent du regard, prunelles grises contre orbes noires. Finalement Sirius rompit le contact et s'assit sur une chaise, de l'autre côté du bureau de Severus. Il soupira.

-Ecoute Servil... Rogue. se rattrapa le dernier des Black.

L'enseignant fit une grimace de dégoût en entendant le surnom tant honni. Mais il ne dit rien, parce que Sirius avait l'air un peu ennuyé. Et que ça intriguait prodigieusement Severus de voir un tel air sur le visage de Black lorsqu'il lui parla.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis, et c'est tant mieux comme ça, continuait l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Mais Lucius est ton ami.

Severus haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Ami avec Lucius ? Mouais. Sauf quand il devait écouter ses délires à propos de Sirius Black ou supporter ledit Sirius Black.

- Disons, fit Sirius en retenant un soupir devant l'expression de Severus, que tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour Malfoy, vu qu'il n'a pas besoin de te payer pour que tu le supportes.

- Viens en au fait Black, le coupa froidement Severus.

- Tu dois arrêter ce dingue. Il faut qu'il cesse de me courir après.

Devant le manque d'intérêt évident de son interlocuteur, Sirius lança sa dernière carte.

- Es-tu bien conscient que si Lucius et moi nous nous mettons... ensemble... toi et moi nous devrons nous supporter beaucoup plus souvent pour lui faire plaisir ? Peut-être même que tu serais notre témoin au mariage, qui sait ?

L'idée d'un mariage entre Lucius et Sirius fit frissonner le professeur de potions. Brrr. Hors de question qu'il soit témoin d'une horreur pareille. Hors de question de fréquenter Black plus que nécessaire. Il allait peut-être considérer les options du cabot avant de dire non définitivement.

- Et donc, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement ? demanda-t-il. J'ai déjà dit à Lucius tout le mal que je pensais de cette histoire, et ça ne semble pas l'avoir affecté plus que mesure.

- Tu as bien une potion, un philtre, une fiole de n'importe quoi à la couleur douteuse qui pourrait faire l'affaire non ? Faire disparaître son désir, ou le dégoûter, je ne sais pas moi !

Severus plissa les yeux, agacé.

- Je ne suis pas votre apothicaire, ni à Lucius, ni à toi, mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne ! Quand à la potion que tu demandes, elle existe, mais je n'en n'ai pas en stock. Et il faudrait au moins une semaine pour la faire.

- Tiens donc, railla Sirius. Tu n'as pas de potion pour inhiber le désir, mais tu gardes de l'amortentia dans ta réserve ? Ça en dit long sur tes habitudes.

Sirius se mordit la langue dès qu'il eut fini de parler. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire ça. Pas agresser Severus de cette façon, alors qu'il avait besoin des talents en potions de l'homme. Seulement, l'idée de devoir résister encore une semaine à Lucius l'angoissait. Mais c'était trop tard, Severus s'était levé, le visage fermé, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Mes habitudes ne te regardent en rien Black ! Maintenant, fiche le camp de chez moi.

- Ecoute, fit l'animagus en se levant et en tendant les mains devant lui dans un geste apaisant, je ne voulais pas...

- Je me fiche de ce que tu voulais ou pas, Black, répondit Severus en pointant sa baguette sur l'homme. Sors de chez moi. Tout de suite.

Comprenant que la conversation était close par sa faute, Sirius abandonna et sortit. Il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui très lentement. Comme si Severus voulait s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Errant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Sirius se demanda quoi faire maintenant. Mais il était à court d'idées, et les souvenirs de Lucius contre lui dans le lit perturbaient sa réflexion.

12 Square Grimmaurd, 13h30

Sirius était dans le salon, avachi au travers de son fauteuil préféré. Il s'ennuyait. Draco et Harry étaient partis chez le blondinet pour faire une partie de quidditch avec des anciens camarades de Poudlard. Sirius avait été invité à se joindre à eux, mais il avait décliné l'offre en apprenant que la partie se jouerait au Manoir Malfoy. L'animagus n'était pas assez fou pour mettre les pieds volontairement au Manoir, sauf cas d'extrême urgence. Comme quand Harry ingérait à son insu des philtres d'amour et voulait épouser Lucius par exemple.

L'évocation du blond aristocrate fit se renfrogner Sirius, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Voila qu'il pensait de nouveau à cet imbécile ! Une question le taraudait d'ailleurs à ce sujet : pourquoi Sirius ne pouvait-il pas aller au Manoir Malfoy par cheminette ? Quand il avait posé la question à Draco, celui-ci s'était contenté de ricaner en disant qu'il fallait voir ça avec son père.

Un bruit provenant de la cheminée fit se redresser Sirius. Les flammes passèrent au vert, et un instant, Sirius espéra qu'Harry s'était de nouveau disputé avec Draco et revenait lui tenir compagnie. C'était bien Harry dans la cheminée, mais seulement la tête, l'air rayonnant. Aussitôt, Sirius se fustigea mentalement d'avoir souhaité que son filleul se dispute juste pour que l'animagus cesse de s'ennuyer. C'était honteux de sa part.

- Ah, Parrain, tu es là, ça tombe bien ! fit la tête d'Harry.

Sirius se leva du fauteuil et se mit à genoux devant la cheminée afin de faciliter la discussion.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

- Non non,

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche et devant sa moue hésitante, Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Heu... En fait.. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller au Chemin de Traverse pour moi s'il te plaît ?

Harry s'était mis à chuchoter, et Sirius dut se pencher et tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre clairement.

- Pourquoi ? chuchota-t-il à son tour, adaptant par réflexe son ton de voix à celui de son interlocuteur.

- Et bien... ça va être bientôt l'anniversaire de Draco et... Il est toujours avec moi... Du coup... pour aller chercher son cadeau...

- Je vois, sourit Sirius. Tu voudrais que j'aille le chercher pour toi, pour qu'il ne se doute de rien c'est ça ? Pas de problèmes. Dis moi quoi et où, et j'y vais sur le champ !

Chemin de Traverse, 14h30

Sirius se tenait à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes et contemplait la ruelle sordide. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se risquer là dedans, mais il avait promis à Harry d'aller chercher le cadeau de Draco.

« Tu t'es bien fait avoir mon gars » se dit Sirius en avançant d'un pas méfiant.

Il n'avait pas peur de se promener dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il avait sa baguette, et il savait se défendre. Mais depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, et même après que son innocence ait été prouvée, il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise en présence des gens, de la foule. Beaucoup de ceux qui le reconnaissait ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un écart pour l'éviter, avec au choix des expressions de peur, de dégoût, ou de dédain sur le visage. Il était indésirable, et certains étaient bien capables de le lui prouver de façon plus... radicale. Il en avait déjà fait les frais une fois d'ailleurs. Heureusement, ils n'étaient que deux, et il avait pu les assommer assez facilement.

Mais là, il se sentait vraiment oppressé. Son mal-être augmenta tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et avec, la sensation extrêmement dérangeante d'être suivi. Sirius sortit sa baguette, et affermit sa prise dessus, avant de se retourner d'un bond pour regarder derrière lui, et surprendre ses suiveurs.

Mais il n'y avait personne, comme il pouvait le voir grâce aux quelques rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à percer jusque là. La ruelle dans laquelle il était engagée était étroite, mais vide.

Plus ou moins rassuré, Sirius repartit. Pour se trouver nez à nez avec deux colosses. Enfin, nez à torse plutôt. L'animagus fit un pas en arrière, et son instinct l'avertit aussitôt que sa retraite était coupée. Il jeta un œil par dessus son épaule. Un troisième homme, plus petit que les deux premiers mais l'air tout aussi aimable, le fixait des yeux.

Il serra plus fermement sa baguette dans sa main, conscient qu'il était dans une position quelque peu défavorable. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir se jeter dans ce trou à rats déjà ? Ah oui... Harry.

Sirius n'avait pas eu le temps de lancer le moindre sort que l'un des colosses qui lui obstruaient le passage lui avait arraché la baguette des mains. Apparemment, ça allait se régler avec les poings.

- J'aurais dû accepter d'aller aux cours de boxe d'Harry, soupira Sirius avant que le premier coup de poing ne le cueille comme une fleur au menton et le fasse tomber en arrière.

Allée des embrumes, 14h45

Dos au mur, Sirius se frotta le menton en regardant ses agresseurs prendre la fuite. Il n'était pas trop sur de ce qu'il s'était passé ces dix dernières minutes. Il avait été frappé au menton, était tombé, avait évité un coup de pied... après, la suite devenait confuse. Il avait fini par remettre la main sur sa baguette, mais un pied lui avait bloqué le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper. (aïe)

Ensuite... Ensuite il avait été soulevé de terre, et alors qu'il pensait sa dernière heure arrivée, il avait entendu un hurlement et l'homme qui s'apprêtait à le frapper avait été projeté en arrière d'un sort puissant. Sirius en avait profité pour se dégager, et sans prendre le temps de regarder qui était son sauveur, il s'était jeté sur sa baguette et avait commencé à lancer des sorts un peu au hasard.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse son sauveur. Lucius. Estomaqué par cette apparition, il avait laissé l'aristocrate blond administrer une bonne correction à ses agresseurs, qui n'avaient pas tardé à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Lucius était imbattable pour lancer des maléfices, et les hommes l'avaient vite compris.

Un peu sonné, Sirius se laissa glisser le long du mur, et se retrouva assis par terre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius le rejoignit et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- Sirius ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit le blond d'une voix douce.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Lucius ? répondit assez peu aimablement l'animagus.

Le blond soupira. Il n'y a même pas dix secondes, son amour avait l'air totalement déconnecté de la réalité, et là, il se faisait enguirlander alors qu'il l'avait aidé. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Sirius récupérait vite.

- Mais de rien, c'était un plaisir que de t'aider, lança Lucius sur un ton sarcastique.

Sirius plongea son regard dans celui de Lucius. Il était méfiant. Le blond l'avait-il suivi ? Ça n'empêchait pas qu'il l'avait aidé, alors...

- Merci, souffla Sirius.

Lucius sourit et se redressa, tendant la main à Sirius pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci l'accepta, touché du geste.

Une fois remis debout et épousseté, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer ses doutes.

- Lucius ? Est ce que tu me suivais ?

- Absolument pas ! se braqua Lucius en prenant un air outragé. J'étais venu chercher un cadeau pour Draco, c'est bientôt son anniversaire.

- Un cadeau ? Sirius dévisagea le blond d'un air ahuri. Pour un anniversaire ?

- Oui, pour l'anniversaire de Draco.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas utiliser ta cheminée pour venir chez toi ?

Lucius cilla, déstabilisé par le changement de sujet.

- Pardon ?

- Ta cheminée. Je ne peux pas l'emprunter pour venir au Manoir. Quand je suis venu chercher Harry l'autre jour, j'ai dû transplaner à l'extérieur de la propriété puis finir la route à pied. Pourquoi tu ne m'autorise pas l'accès à la cheminée ?

- Pourquoi tu veux venir plus souvent au Manoir ? interrogea Lucius aguicheur

- Ne recommence pas avec ça d'accord ? insista Sirius. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi je ne peux pas utiliser ta cheminée.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Lucius soupira, tenta une nouvelle fois de faire diversion, et finit par marmonner la réponse qu'attendait l'animagus.

- Pour que tu ne puisses pas me surprendre quand je ne suis pas à mon avantage... Je veux toujours paraître sous mon meilleur jour pour toi...

Sirius contempla l'aristocrate blond avec effarement. S'il n'avait pas su que c'était biologiquement impossible chez les Mafoy, l'animagus aurait juré que les pommettes du blond avaient délicatement rosies. Il étouffa une vague de tendresse qui lui donnait envie de prendre Lucius dans ses bras et se détourna. Il avait un cadeau à aller chercher.

Allée des Embrumes, 15h30

Sirius sortit de la boutique, fier du devoir accompli, le paquet pour Draco sous le bras. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le Chaudron Baveur car il avait accepté de prendre un verre avec Lucius. Mais comme il passait près d'un recoin sombre, une scène l'interpella. L'animagus se plaqua contre le mur et tendit l'oreille. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, le dernier des Black passa d'une expression franchement incrédule à une grimace de rage pure. Sortant de sa cachette, sa baguette pointée droit sur Lucius, il hurla.

-Un coup monté ? ! Un putain de coup monté Lucius ? Je me suis fait casser la gueule parce que tu voulais me faire croire que tu pouvais me sauver ?

Devant la colère de Sirius, les trois hommes que Lucius avait embauché pour le tabasser et qui étaient en train de réclamer leur paiement, reculèrent prudemment et disparurent dans l'ombre. Lucius se sentit soudain très seul.

Manoir Malfoy, Grand Salon, 16h

Quand Harry et Draco virent revenir le père de Draco avec un magnifique œil au beurre noir, ils en conclurent que non, l'opération « Sauvons le petit Sirius en détresse » n'avait pas fonctionné comme ils l'espéraient. Pour une fois que Lucius acceptait de les écouter...

* * *

><p>Voila!<p>

Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?

N'hésitez pas à me le dire surtout, et à laisser des critiques si vous n'avez pas aimé, ça me permettra de m'améliorer.

A bientôt pour la suite,

Shaa!


	5. Vendredi

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Ou bonjour, selon l'heure.

Me voici de retour avec le nouveau chapitre.

Un chapitre plus... calme, mais j'espère tout aussi intéressant.

Avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrais encore et toujours remercier Nanola, pour le super travail de correction qu'elle effectue sur ce texte.

Je voudrais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoires dans leurs favoris ou en alerte, parce que ça me fait très plaisir et que c'est vraiment encourageant.

(Sauf que ça me stresse beaucoup aussi, car je me demande si la suite va plaire autant que le début.. ^^)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Vendredi<p>

12, Square Grimmaurd, 12h00

Harry frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte de la chambre de son parrain, puis l'appela une nouvelle fois.

- Sirius, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien sortir ?

- Non.

Le ton de son parrain était boudeur et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il adorait son parrain, mais Merlin seul savait combien Sirius pouvait se comporter en véritable gamin quelques fois. Et Harry sentait que ses réserves de patience s'effilochaient de plus en plus à chaque nouvelle tentative pour faire sortir Sirius de sa chambre.

- Tu vas rater le repas, dit-il en regardant le mur.

- Pas faim.

Harry fit la grimace. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait que peu de chance de convaincre Sirius en lui parlant du repas, vu que l'homme avait sa propre réserve de biscuits cachée sous son lit. Mais là, Harry était à bout d'arguments valables.

- D'accord, fit-il. A tout à l'heure.

Le brun descendit l'escalier lentement, sans attendre une hypothétique réponse de son parrain. Il gagna la cuisine, s'assit sur une des chaises et posa son menton dans ses mains.

- Ça n'a pas marché ? demanda une voix aux inflexions légèrement traînantes.

- Bien sur que non. Il est aussi têtu que ton père, répondit Harry en relevant la tête pour regarder Draco.

Le blond était en train de croquer dans une part de quiche. Il fit la grimace, avala, repoussa son assiette, et corrigea Harry d'une voix grave.

- Un Malfoy n'est pas têtu. Il est conscient de la véracité de ses opinions et de la nécessité de les partager avec le commun des mortels, c'est tout.

Harry fixa son amant, épuisé rien qu'à l'idée d'entamer une querelle avec lui à propos de ce qu'il venait de dire. En plus, le brun était habitué désormais à ce que les Malfoy père et fils lui sortent de pareilles inepties – du moins de son point de vue non Malfoyen.

- Parfait Draco !

Les deux jeunes homme sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine.

- Je vois que la fréquentation assidue de Mr Potter ne t'as pas fait perdre les bonnes manières, continua Lucius.

-Bonjour Père, fit Draco.

-Lord Malfoy, ajouta Harry.

L'aristocrate s'avança jusqu'à la table et prit une chaise. Il semblait en pleine forme, et la potion qu'il avait prit la veille en rentrant avait fait disparaître toute trace de son œil au beurre noir.

- Comment êtes-vous entré ? demanda Harry, curieux.

Il lui semblait avoir entendu Sirius dire à Lindy de ne plus jamais ouvrir la porte à Lucius.

- J'ai toujours été un homme plein de ressources, Mr Potter, répondit Lucius avec un petit sourire narquois.

Harry plissa les yeux avec méfiance, mais préféra ne pas réclamer plus d'explications . Après tout, tant que Lucius ne faisait rien de pire qu'entrer dans la maison...

- Alors, se renseigna le plus naturellement du monde Lucius, j'ai cru comprendre que Sirius était contrarié ?

- Contrarié est un doux euphémisme. Je crois qu'il ne sortira pas de sa chambre d'ici les vingt prochaines années, soupira Harry.

- Allons donc, je suis sûr que vous dramatisez.

Lucius sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et fit apparaître un bout de parchemin. Il matérialisa également une plume et écrivit rapidement quelques mots.

- Vous savez, Sirius peut être vraiment borné quand il s'y met, ajouta Harry.

Harry se demandait ce que le blond préparait. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Draco, mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, plus concerné par son verre vide que par les idées de son père. Et Lucius était trop loin pour que Harry puisse lire ce qu'il avait écrit.

L'aristocrate posa sa plume, se relut et eut un sourire amusé.

- Cinq gallions que votre parrain sera dans cette cuisine dans moins de cinq minutes.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas trop le sourire finaud de Lucius, mais il était curieux.

- Tenu. Comment comptez-vous réussir cet exploit ?

Pour toute réponse, Lucius agita son parchemin. Il le plia bien soigneusement en forme de hjbou, et lui donna un petit coup de baguette. Sous les yeux surpris de Harry – Lucius Malfoy faisant de l'origami, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours ! - le hibou prit son envol et disparut en direction de l'étage et de la chambre de Sirius.

- Cinq minutes maximum, assura Lucius.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, le plus loin possible de la porte, la baguette à la main, sous le regard de plus en plus perplexe du brun.

Quelques secondes se passèrent en silence, puis on entendit une exclamation étouffée et une porte au premier s'ouvrit violemment. Harry réalisa soudain qu'il était entre la porte de la cuisine et Lucius Malfoy. Si Sirius devait jeter un sort à Lucius, Harry se trouverait donc sur la trajectoire, servant de bouclier humain à Lucius. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire à Lucius sa façon de penser, car Sirius entra dans la pièce, le parchemin à la main, rouge de colère.

- Malfoy, cria-t-il, si tu touches à un seul cheveu de...

- Vous me devez cinq gallions, Mr Potter, le coupa Lucius.

Sirius s'interrompit, déstabilisé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. En général, quand il criait, on l'écoutait. Là, le blond avait tendu une main vers Harry avec l'air de se moquer totalement de ce que Sirius avait à dire. L'animagus nota néanmoins que l'aristocrate tenait fermement sa baguette dans la main droite.

Harry soupira et glissa sa main dans sa poche. Il en ressortit une petite bourse et donna à Lucius ses cinq gallions.

- Vous m'expliquez comment vous avez fait maintenant ? Ça pourrait me servir une prochaine fois, dit-il au blond.

- Je suis un Malfoy, je connais des techniques de persuasion que vous n'imaginez même pas, répondit l'aristocrate d'un ton nonchalant.

- Si je vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à le dire, siffla Sirius, agacé qu'on ne fasse pas attention à lui.

- Désolé, fit Harry d'un air contrit.

Lucius empocha ses cinq gallions puis leva la tête vers Sirius. Constatant que l'homme n'avait pas sorti sa baguette, il considéra que tout risque de se prendre un sort en pleine tête était écarté, et qu'il pouvait donc ranger la sienne.

- Apparemment Harry n'est pas en danger, reprit Sirius, alors puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici, Lucius ? Il me semblait avoir été clair hier : je ne veux plus te voir.

- En danger ? souffla Harry à Draco qui s'était rapproché de lui. Pourquoi je serais en danger ?

- Je suis venu t'inviter à déjeuner, répondit Lucius en se levant. Tu sais, pour me faire pardonner pour hier, enterrer la hache de guerre, toutes ces choses qu'apprécient les Gryffondor typiques. Mais, il fallait d'abord te faire sortir de ta chambre...

- Je vois, lâcha Sirius d'un ton froid.

De son côté, Draco avait haussé les épaules à la question de son amant. Il tendit la main vers le parchemin que Sirius avait laissé tomber sur la table. Pendant que leurs aînés se défiaient du regard en silence, ils lurent rapidement le papier. Arrivé en bas de la page, Harry se demanda s'il devait rire ou pleurer des idées de Lucius. Ce dernier n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à écrire que : « Je retiens Harry en otage dans ta cuisine, si tu ne descends pas immédiatement Draco va se retrouver célibataire ! ». Après réflexion, Harry décida que le pire était que Sirius y ait cru, suffisamment pour descendre en tout cas.

Finalement, Harry décida d'imiter Draco et de ne rien faire. Ne surtout pas se faire remarquer par les deux hommes qui se dévisageait toujours en chiens de faïence.

Le silence s'étira longuement, et enfin Sirius prit la parole.

- D'accord.

Son ton était calme et déterminé, toute trace d'énervement avait disparu de sa voix. Cela surprit tout le monde, à commencer par Lucius. Le blond scruta l'animagus avec méfiance, n'osant croire à sa chance.

- Je suis sérieux, assura Sirius, je reconnais que le parchemin pour me faire sortir de ma chambre était bien joué de ta part, alors j'accepte d'aller déjeuner avec toi.

- Oh... heu... bien... Parfait ! articula Lucius qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre..

Il était pris au dépourvu, il pensait que Sirius allait refuser, tempêter, voire l'insulter ou le frapper. Et voilà que Sirius acceptait sans faire de difficultés. Le blond eut un sourire de triomphe.

- Bien ! J'ai réservé une table dans le meilleur restaurant du Chemin de Traverse ! Si nous partons maintenant...

- Non.

Lucius perdit aussitôt son sourire et, bien qu'il soit un peu perdu, il se recomposa un visage froid habituel.

- Comment ça, non ? Tu viens de dire que tu acceptais de manger avec moi !

- Je veux bien manger avec toi, mais pas sur le Chemin de Traverse, fit Sirius en croisant les bras.

- Ah. Et bien si tu préfères, nous pourrions aller au...

- Non plus, le coupa une nouvelle fois Sirius.

Lucius siffla, agacé.

- Pourrais-tu cesser de m'interrompre ? Tu réponds non sans même savoir ce que j'allais proposer !

- Nous irons dans un restaurant moldu, répondit Sirius sans relever l'accusation.

- Moldu ? Il n'en n'est pas question ! s'insurgea Lucius. Je suis un Malfoy ! Je ne m'abaisserai pas à de telles pratiques !

Sirius prit son air le plus buté et fronça les sourcils.

- Ça sera un restaurant moldu ou rien, Malfoy !

De nouveau, l'air se chargea d'électricité. Harry soupira, exaspéré par leur comportement et décida d'intervenir, oubliant sa précédente résolution.

- J'ai une idée ! Vous n'avez qu'à faire un repas dans un restaurant sorcier ce midi, et un repas dans un restaurant moldu ce soir !

Sirius et Lucius secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite dans un bel ensemble.

- Pas de restaurant sorcier, dit le premier.

- Pas de restaurant moldu, ajouta le second.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en les entendant, et se tourna vers Draco, en quête de soutien. Mais le jeune homme, lassé d'entendre les deux hommes se disputer, avait prit la fuite pendant qu'on ne s'occupait pas de lui et ne se trouvait plus dans la cuisine. Harry nota d'aller l'enguirlander dès qu'il en aurait fini avec les deux idiots qui se tenaient devant lui. Le brun releva la tête et toisa ses interlocuteurs. Ou plutôt, il imita à la perfection l'expression qu'avait Molly Weasley quand elle mettait sa famille au pas.

Après tout, il commençait à en avoir assez que ces deux andouilles se tournent autour et lui gâchent la plupart des moments agréables qu'il passait avec Draco depuis le début de la semaine. Sans compter que Draco était allé rendre visite à Severus Rogue la veille au soir et l'avait trouvé au bord de la dépression, à cause de la manie qu'avait Lucius de débarquer chez lui à toute heure. Harry n'aimait pas spécialement le maître des potions, mais bon, ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser Sirius et Lucius enquiquiner le monde avec leurs bêtises.

- Bon ! Ça suffit avec vos gamineries maintenant ! Vous allez faire un effort tous les deux ! Sirius, je te rappelle que tu es un Gryffondor, alors tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains, et aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Lord Malfoy, je vous signale que vous nous avez aidé pendant la guerre, que vous faites partie des gentils, et qu'aller dans un restaurant moldu ne pourrait qu'aider à redorer le blason des Malfoy !

Le brun interrompit sa tirade pour reprendre son souffle, profitant de ce que les deux autres étaient trop surpris par son éclat de voix pour protester.

- Et je vous préviens, si je vous entends encore vous disputer pour des broutilles, je vous enferme dans une pièce jusqu'à ce que vous soyez réconciliés ou morts !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Au tour de Draco.

Sirius et Lucius contemplèrent la porte avec des yeux ronds, puis Sirius se mit à rire lorsque la voix de Harry se fit de nouveau entendre, apparemment en train de crier sur Draco.

- Et bien, fit-il, il semble qu'il n'ait pas seulement hérité des yeux de sa mère !

- C'est vrai qu'elle avait aussi son caractère, renchérit Lucius.

- Tu te souviens quand elle t'avait enguirlandé parce que tu avais jeté un sort aux premières années de Serpentard alors qu'elle était là ?

- Oui. Une Gryffondor défendant des Serpentard... Il n'y avait qu'Evans pour faire ça.

- C'était le bon temps...

- Oui...

- ….

- ….

- Allez viens, il est trop tard pour aller manger, je te paye un verre aux Trois Balais, annonça Sirius.

Lucius regarda l'heure à l'horloge de la cuisine.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il n'est que midi et demi. Nous avons parfaitement le temps d'aller prendre un repas.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- En fait, j'ai mangé dans ma chambre. Alors, ce verre ?

Pré-Au-Lard, Les Trois Balais, 14h

- Ah, et quand on a teint les cheveux de Nott en rouge vif ? demanda Sirius en reprenant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

- Il était furieux ! Il avait rendez vous avec la fille Abbott ce soir là, sourit Lucius en touillant son thé. Il a dû annuler, impossible de faire partir cette affreuse couleur.

- Le rouge n'est pas une couleur affreuse ! pesta Sirius.

- Quand elle se trouve sur la tête de Nott, si, trancha Lucius.

Il était ravi. Il était assis aux Trois Balais avec Sirius et ils étaient en train de rire ensemble en évoquant des vieux souvenirs. C'était le bonheur.

Pré-Au-Lard, Les Trois Balais, 16h

- Et la fois où McGonagall vous a chopé alors que vous étiez en train de repeindre le bureau de Sinistra en rose ? demanda Lucius en entamant son troisième verre de rhum groseille.

- Ah oui ! Je me suis toujours demandé comment elle avait su...

Sirius écarquilla les yeux en voyant Lucius commencer à ricaner.

- Nan... Toi ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Vous aviez attaqué Severus le matin même, et c'était une bonne occasion de vous pourrir la vie en retour.

- Bande de serpents sournois ! protesta Sirius - mais son sourire retirait tout son poids à l'insulte.

L'animagus était plutôt content de découvrir que Lucius était un gars sympa dans le fond, avec qui on pouvait discuter et rire.

Pré-Au-Lard, Les Trois Balais, 19h30

- Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlaraaaaard, aaaaapprends nous ce qu'il faut savoooooooooirrrr !

Sirius s'interrompit pour boire d'une traite la fin de son verre de Whisky Pur feu. Déjà bien éméché, il en renversa la moitié, provoquant les rires de Lucius qui se mit à chanter à son tour l'hymne de Poudlard. Avec quelques difficultés, l'alcool ne l'aidant pas à se souvenir des paroles exactes.

- Que l'on soit jeeeeuuune ou vieux ou mauve ! Ou qu'on ait les...

- DEHORS ! Dehors ! Sortez d'ici espèces de poivrots !

La douce voix de la propriétaire coupa net l'élan lyrique de Lucius, qui la fusilla du regard.

- Femme ! tonna-t-il. On ne prale... plare... parle pas sur ce ton à un Malfoy !

-Dehors ! répondit la tenancière, pas impressionnée pour deux noises.

Pré-Au-Lard, devant Les Trois Balais, 19h40

- Harpie ! cria Sirius en direction de la porte de l'auberge dont ils venaient de se faire expulser, bien qu'ils aient vaillamment résisté pendant une dizaine de minutes.

- Troll des montagnes ! renchérit Lucius, furieux d'être traité ainsi.

Comme la porte restait définitivement close devant eux, les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent.

- Hé, Lucius ! appela Sirius. Regarde !

De sous sa cape, Sirius sortit triomphalement les deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu qu'ils avaient à peine entamé avant de se faire jeter dehors.

Poudlard, Appartements du Maître des Potions, 21h

Severus était affalé dans son fauteuil, nageant dans le bonheur. Un bon gros grimoire, une tasse de thé, et un bon feu, qu'y avait-il de meilleur pour passer la soirée ? L'enseignant étudiait la composition d'une nouvelle potion quand un bruit étrange le fit lever la tête et froncer les sourcils. Il entendait plusieurs voix... une chanson ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se demanda vaguement quels élèves oseraient se balader à cette heure dans le château, alors que c'était interdit. A moins que ce ne soit pas des élèves ? Comme la perturbation se rapprochait de ses appartements, Severus referma son livre dans un claquement sec et se leva, prêt à aller incendier les imbéciles qui troublaient sa tranquillité.

Les épais murs des cachots étouffaient trop les sons pour qu'il puisse reconnaître les voix ou les paroles, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'enseignant de se diriger à grands pas vers sa porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit brusquement.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce raffut ? Nous ne sommes pas chez...

La fin de sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Appuyés l'un sur l'autre, apparemment complètement ivres, Lucius et Sirius se dirigeaient vers ses appartements en chantant atrocement faux un tube des Bizarr'Sisters.

- Can you dance like a hippogriff, mamama, mamama...

Sentant venir les ennuis, Severus se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de prendre la fuite tout de suite. Mais il hésita un peu trop longtemps, et comprit qu'il était perdu quand Sirius l'aperçut et pointa un doigt sur lui.

- Luce ! Regarde ! C'est le petit Servi... Serve... Bah, on s'en fiche en fait.

Le blond fixa tout d'abord une armure en louchant, se rendit compte que Sirius regardait derrière lui, se retourna et s'exclama :

- SEREVUSSE !

- Merlin soit maudit, grommela le nouvellement baptisé Serevusse.

Il laissa entrer les deux hommes titubant dans ses appartements, et se demanda soudain comment ils avaient fait pour arriver jusque là.

« Probablement par un des passages secrets », se dit-il en se rappelant que Sirius les connaissait tous ou presque.

Il ferma la porte derrière les deux ivrognes et les regarda s'effondrer dans son canapé.

- Viens t'asseoir Sevrelus ! l'appela Sirius

- Qu'est ce vous fichez là ? lui demanda Severus en ignorant l'invitation et ce nouveau prénom dont on venait de l'affubler, pire encore que la trouvaille de Lucius.

- Heu...

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et sembla réfléchir profondément.

- Je sais ! s'exclama Lucius. On est venu se réconli... réclonci...

- Réconcilier ! termina Sirius, fier de lui.

- Oui, voila !

- Devenir tous les trois amis ! ajouta Sirius.

- A la vie, à la mort ! renchérit Lucius.

Les deux sorciers dévisagèrent le professeur avec le même sourire dément sur le visage.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ! gémit Severus en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

* * *

><p>Et voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.<p>

J'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça m'encourage vraiment pour la suite, et je réponds à tout le monde!

(D'ailleurs, si jamais j'ai oublié de répondre à l'une de vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.)

A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Lucius et Sirius! Nous sommes vendredi soir... La fin de la semaine est proche! Dans le prochain chapitre, Sirius va avoir la peur de sa vie!


	6. Samedi

Bonsoir!

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. Tout doucement, cette histoire se termine et je suis très contente que vous m'ayez suivi jusque ici.

Je profite de ce blabla de début de chapitre pour remercier Arwen14 pour sa review anonyme. Effectivement, Severus souffre beaucoup dans cette histoire, mais il finira bien par prendre sa revanche.

Comme toujours, je remercie ma super bêta Nanola, qui bosse vraiment beaucoup pour rendre mes chapitres lisibles et compréhensibles.

Et maintenant, place au chapitre!

* * *

><p>Samedi<p>

12 Square Grimmaurd, 9h

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre en baillant, les yeux gonflés de sommeil. Il avait attendu le retour de son parrain avec une certaine angoisse une bonne partie de la nuit. A voir comment s'étaient terminées les précédentes discussions entre Lucius et Sirius les précédents jours, il s'attendait à voir rentrer Sirius furieux, ou à recevoir un appel de Ste Mangouste lui annonçant que les deux hommes s'étaient battus.

Le temps passant, il avait fini par aller se coucher, vers deux trois heures du matin, et maintenant il en payait le prix.

Draco ne l'avait pas laissé beaucoup dormir ces derniers temps. Par chance, le blond était partit en France la veille au soir pour aller voir sa mère et Harry n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner. Il caressait l'espoir de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée pendant l'absence de son amant, mais malheureusement pour lui, le hibou qui cognait la vitre avec son bec depuis plusieurs minutes ne semblait pas de cet avis.

- Salut, fit Harry par habitude, même s'il y avait peu de chance que le volatile lui réponde.

Il détacha la Gazette du Sorcier et donna un peu de MiamHibou à l'oiseau. Une fois celui-ci rassasié et payé, Harry referma la fenêtre et descendit dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Lindy.

L'elfe de maison releva la tête de la casserole qu'elle frottait énergiquement et le salua avec un grand sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, son sourire se fana quand Harry recracha la gorgée de café qu'il était en train de boire, les yeux rivés sur le journal qu'il était en train de lire.

- Malfoy !

Poudlard, Appartements du Maître des Potions, 10h30

La première chose qui réveilla Sirius, ce fut la sensation d'une soif intense, associée à une langue pâteuse. La seconde fut la certitude qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes avait décidé de danser la polka sorcière à l'intérieur de son crâne, et le besoin impérieux de les faire arrêter.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour identifier ces symptômes comme étant ceux d'une sacrée gueule de bois. Quelques souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent : son après midi passée à boire en compagnie de Lucius, ainsi que leur décision d'aller dire bonsoir à Rogue. Et ensuite...

Les paupières toujours closes, Sirius tenta de se rappeler ce qu'ils avaient fait ensuite. Il se souvenait d'être arrivé jusqu'aux appartements de l'enseignant, mais le reste était flou. Bah, ça finirait bien par lui revenir.

Lentement, avec une prudence dictée par l'habitude, il ouvrit les yeux, prêt à les refermer si la lumière se révélait trop violente.

Heureusement pour Sirius, la lumière était suffisamment faible dans la pièce pour ne pas accentuer son mal de tête. Il ne reconnut pas la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait et grimaça. Lors de sa dernière cuite, il avait terminé la nuit chez une conquête d'un soir. Le lendemain l'avait trouvé trop migraineux pour transplaner, et il avait mis deux heures à rejoindre Square Grimmaurd. En prime, Harry s'était payé sa tête le reste de la journée. Alors, il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que cet incident se reproduise.

Péniblement, l'animagus se redressa pour s'asseoir. Le lit était d'un confort indéniable, mais il n'était pas assez en forme pour en profiter. Bouger avait réveillé son mal de tête et Sirius baissa les paupières, le temps que son vertige passe.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard plongea dans celui de Severus Rogue. Sirius eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne l'avait pas vu ni même entendu arriver, et l'enseignant était vraiment trop près, son nez à quelques centimètres du sien seulement. Severus dévisagea son invité avec une lueur étrange au fond du regard et Sirius commença à s'inquiéter. Il ne savait pas ce que Rogue allait lui dire, mais il était déjà certain qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

- Bonjour Mon Amour, fit Severus d'une voix douce, avec un sourire charmeur. Tu as bien dormi ?

« Merlin, pensa Sirius, qu'est ce que j'ai foutu hier soir ? »

Nothing Hill, Appartement de Ron et Hermione Weasley, 10h30

Hermione posa une tasse pleine d'Earl Grey devant son invité, et s'installa en face de lui.

- Allez, Harry, lui dit-elle avec amusement, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

- Hermione ! pleurnicha le brun, qui trouvait que son amie ne compatissait pas suffisamment à sa douleur. Est-ce que tu as lu cet article ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui Harry, je l'ai lu. Il est plutôt bien écrit d'ailleurs, c'est surprenant. D'habitude les journalistes ne font même pas l'effort de formuler des phrases cohérentes ou de vérifier leurs informations, et je trouve que...

Son ami l'interrompit avec un regard noir.

- Heu... Hmm. Oui, fit-elle, un peu gênée de s'être laissée emporter.

Elle observa distraitement son appartement, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour remonter le moral d'Harry. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle aurait les moyens de se payer un appartement à Nothing Hill ! Elle remercia une nouvelle fois la pension accordée par le Ministère pour « Services rendus à la population en temps de guerre », puis reporta son attention sur son ami. La tête entre les mains, celui-ci semblait se demander si se noyer dans sa tasse de thé était ou non une option envisageable.

- Écoute Harry, se risqua Hermione, ce n'est quand même pas si grave ?

- Pas si grave ? Mais enfin Hermione, c'est extrêmement grave !

- Mais... Tu m'as dis mercredi que tu pensais que ce serait une bonne idée que ces deux là se mettent ensemble ?

- Qu'ils se mettent ensemble, oui. Qu'ils déclarent leur amour à tous les journalistes de passage, non !

Harry s'était redressé sur sa chaise. Il tapa du plat de la main sur la table, faisant sursauter Pattenrond qui dormait paisiblement sur le radiateur.

- Te rends-tu compte Hermione qu'il y a désormais une vingtaine de reporters qui font le pied de grue à Square Grimmaurd pour « connaître mes impressions sur l'orientation sexuelle de mon parrain et sur sa mise en ménage avec un ancien Mangemort » !

Hermione retint un ricanement en imaginant la tête qu'avait du faire Harry devant les journalistes.

- Ma vie est fichue... se remit à geindre Harry. Ils vont tous recommencer à me harceler pour avoir des interviews, fouiller ma vie privée, déterrer ma relation avec Dra...

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire, il se tut brusquement. La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Oh, Harry ! Penses-tu vraiment que je ne suis pas au courant de ta relation avec Draco ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez réellement discrets !

Le brun fit la moue, essayant de cacher son embarras. Bien sûr, il voulait annoncer à ses amis qu'il sortait avec Draco. Seulement... pas maintenant. Plus tard. Dans de nombreuses années. Peut être. Si Ron était devenu sourd et aveugle par exemple.

Consciente des pensées qui tournoyait dans l'esprit de son ami, Hermione prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Ron ne sait rien pour le moment, et je ne lui dirai pas.

- Merci. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que ce soit moi qui lui annonce la nouvelle.

Hermione eut un nouveau sourire, sans joie cette fois-ci. Même elle ne pouvait prédire comment le roux réagirait à cette déclaration.

- Ne tarde pas trop. Il lit le journal lui aussi, et si ces journalistes commencent à fouiller, ils vont vite se rendre compte que Draco et toi êtes plus que de simples amis.

Poudlard, Appartements du Maître des Potions, 12h

Recroquevillé dans un coin du canapé de Severus, les bras serrés autour de son torse, Sirius tentait d'effacer les affreuses images mentales qui polluaient son esprit depuis son réveil. Assis à l'autre bout, Lucius le regardait d'un air agacé. L'animagus faisait cette tête depuis qu'ils étaient réveillés, même après une potion contre la migraine et un solide petit déjeuner ayant servi de repas de midi.

- Sirius ! Pour la dixième fois, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie ! Severus, dis lui enfin !

L'interpellé leva les yeux de son journal et répondit sur un ton mielleux.

- Sirius, mon amour, Lucius a raison, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Enfin, sauf la partie où j'ai dis que je voulais te prendre sur...

- Stop ! cria Lucius tandis que Sirius était parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur. Finalement Severus, tais-toi.

Replongeant derrière son journal, Severus se permit un rictus triomphant. Longtemps, il avait cru que pourrir la vie du fils Potter et de ses amis quand ils étaient à l'école était l'activité la plus délectable au monde. Désormais, il savait que traumatiser Sirius Black était encore mieux que cela. Et comme en plus ça énervait Lucius, Severus se dit que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses pour toutes les grasses matinées et soirées tranquilles que le blond avait gâché avec ses idées démentes.

Tranquillement, il tourna la page et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lucius. Un portrait souriant et aguicheur du blond s'étalait sur la double page et Severus haussa un sourcil surpris. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, Lucius évitait les journalistes comme la peste. Il semblait étrange qu'il leur ait soudainement accordé une interview.

Perplexe, il parcourut l'article en diagonale, manqua s'étouffer avec son thé de fin de repas, posa sa tasse d'une main tremblante, relut avec attention le premier paragraphe et éclata de rire, faisant sursauter ses deux invités.

- Severus ? demanda Lucius, un peu surpris d'un tel comportement, si peu ressemblant au taciturne Maître des Potions.

- Ce... ce... bégaya Severus, entre deux gloussements.

Les larmes aux yeux, le maître des potions agita son journal en direction des deux hommes. Devant leur incompréhension, il reposa l'exemplaire sur ses genoux, respira profondément pour se calmer, et lut à haute voix.

- Des étoiles pleins les yeux, Lucius Malfoy nous raconte comment Sirius Black et lui en sont venus à se mettre ensemble. Le...

- Donne moi ça ! s'écria Lucius en se levant.

Il tendit la main vers Severus mais Sirius, plus rapide, avait arraché le journal des mains du professeur.

Il survola les premières lignes de l'article et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Lentement il releva la tête vers Lucius.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda-t-il. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble !

Lucius eut un sourire contrit.

-Et bien, ce n'est qu'un détail.

-Un détail ?

Discrètement, Severus quitta sa chaise et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quelque chose lui disait que les deux hommes allaient avoir une explication houleuse à laquelle il ne tenait pas du tout à assister. Il sentait que cette explication allait être houleuse, et il ne voulait pas faire partie des dégâts collatéraux. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer retrouver son salon à peu près en l'état.

Un dernier regard par dessus son épaule les lui montra face à face, se dévisageant dans un silence pesant. Finalement, il allait plutôt faire une longue balade dehors, se dit-il en bifurquant vers la porte d'entrée de ses appartements.

12 Square Grimmaurd, 21h30

Harry poussa la porte de la chambre de son parrain et fit la grimace en découvrant Sirius. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et fixait le plafond. Depuis qu'Harry l'avait retrouvé là en rentrant de chez ses amis en début d'après midi, l'animagus n'avait pas bougé.

Harry eut un sourire amusé. Dans cette situation, nul doute qu'il se serait endormi après à peine dix minutes de contemplation du plafond. Mais en même temps, il n'était pas aussi borné que Sirius.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du lit et posa le plateau qu'il tenait sur la table de chevet. Sirius n'était pas descendu manger et Harry savait que sa réserve de gâteaux était épuisée. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas faim, juste qu'il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Et ça commençait à bien faire. Sirius n'allait pas passer son temps à se morfondre dans cette chambre !

Harry se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près du lit.

- Tu sais, cet article n'était pas si mal dans le fond, fit-il.

Sirius grogna.

- Sérieusement, insista Harry, j'ai beaucoup aimé le passage où il est dit que Malfoy avait « des étoiles pleins les yeux ». Ça m'a rappelé un tas de bons souvenirs. Tu crois que le journaliste a un lien de parenté avec Rita Skeeter ? En tout cas, tu peux être fier d'avoir cette effet sur Lord Malfoy.

- Ce sont des imbéciles. Si les yeux de Malfoy brillent, c'est parce qu'il a planté un couteau dans le dos de quelqu'un, comme à son habitude, grommela son parrain en se redressant.

Harry sourit à cette remarque. Sirius avait réagi, un bon point pour le brun !

- Ce n'est pas faux. Alors, que s'est-il passé depuis hier ?

- Pas grand chose, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. On s'est bourrés la gueule, on a atterri je ne sais trop comment chez Severus Rogue, on a dormi là-bas, ...

- Chez R... ?

- Non ! Pas de commentaires s'il te plaît ! le coupa Sirius en agitant les main. J'essaye d'oublier ces épisodes traumatisants de ma vie et je ne veux donc pas en parler. Du tout.

- D'accord, souffla Harry qui retint à grand peine ses questions.

- Donc, on a dormi là bas - pas ensemble si c'est ça que tu allais me demander - et au réveil j'ai découvert ce torchon. J'ai donc demandé des explications à Malfoy, on s'est disputé, je suis rentré, fin de l'histoire.

Sa tirade finie, Sirius se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Harry leva un sourcil. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais il sentait que l'histoire ne se terminait pas là et que Sirius en avait passé une partie sous silence. Déjà s'il n'en avait rien eu à faire de ce « torchon », comme il l'avait appelé, Sirius n'aurait pas passé l'après midi à bouder dans sa chambre.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda Harry, déterminé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Parce que, maugréa Sirius qui espérait que cette réponse suffirait à dissuader Harry d'aller plus loin.

Mais c'était mal connaître son filleul. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'impression de discuter avec Ron, après une énième dispute avec Hermione. Encore que Ron était moins difficile à faire parler.

- Sirius..., soupira-t-il.

- Tu en penses quoi toi ? lui demanda soudainement son parrain.

Il s'était à nouveau redressé et fixait Harry d'un air très sérieux.

- De l'article, ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur du brun. Qu'est ce que tu en penses vraiment ?

Harry grimaça, pensif. Que fallait-il répondre à cette question ? Comme Hermione l'avait dit plus tôt, l'article était bien écrit. Mais il se doutait que Sirius ne s'intéressait pas à l'aspect stylistique de la chose.

- Je pense que Lucius était sincère, répondit-il. Maintenant, je n'arrive pas bien à comprendre pourquoi il a décidé de faire cette interview.

Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux, repoussant ses longues mèches en arrière.

- Il a dit que je ne voulais jamais le croire, lâcha-t-il en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Lucius.

- Hein ?

- Lucius. Il a dit avoir fait cette interview hier matin. C'était sa nouvelle idée pour me conquérir, a-t-il dit.

- Oh, fit simplement Harry. Et ? Qu'as-tu répondu ?

Harry avait posé cette question doucement, la balle était dans le camp de son parrain. Sirius pouvait répondre ou se taire.

- Que j'en avais marre de lui et de ses idées stupides, que je ne terminerait pas dans son lit, et qu'il était temps qu'il me laisse tranquille et passe à autre chose.

Sirius se tut et Harry hésita. Il voulait savoir ce que Lucius avait répondu, et en même temps il se demandait si ça le regardait vraiment. Il n'eut pas à se torturer l'esprit très longtemps car Sirius reprit la parole, fixant un point derrière la tête de son filleul.

- Quand j'ai eu fini, il m'a regardé sans rien dire, puis il est parti. Je suis resté comme un con à fixer la cheminée. Bon sang Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'il était prêt à pleurer !

L'animagus tourna son regard vers le jeune homme, et Harry sentit que son parrain était désemparé. Lui-même ne savait pas quoi répondre. L'attitude de Lucius face à la réponse de son parrain était d'après lui une preuve évidente des sentiments du blond. De là à le faire comprendre à Sirius, il y avait tout un monde.

- J'ai toujours pensé que Lucius ne cherchait qu'une aventure, continua Sirius. Et si... Et si je m'étais trompé ? S'il était sérieux, depuis le début ? Qu'est ce que je devrais faire ?

-C'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question, Sir', fit Harry honnêtement.

-Mais...

-Non ! Sérieusement, c'est à toi de décider ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'il a manigancé tout ça juste pour s'amuser ? Moi, je pense qu'il était sincère. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu ressens pour lui. Pile, tu vas le voir et face, tu ne le revois plus jamais. Rien de plus simple.

Le brun se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte.

- T'es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu dois faire. Bonne nuit !

Harry referma le battant derrière lui. Il se demandait si son parrain saurait faire le bon choix. Il avait à peine fait un pas dans le couloir qu'il sentit deux bras lui enserrer la taille et une bouche se poser dans son cou.

- Tu ne devais pas rentrer que demain ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu me manquais, fit Draco en l'embrassant. Et puis, votre conversation était très intéressante. Tu devrais faire conseiller conjugal tu sais.

- Et tu te trouves drôle en plus, soupira Harry en sentant le sourire de son amant contre ses lèvres.

Dans sa chambre, Sirius réfléchissait. Son regard tomba sur les fleurs que Lucius lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt. Elles étaient toutes grandes ouvertes maintenant. L'animagus se leva et s'approcha de la console où il les avaient posé. Il se pencha et inspira leur délicat parfum, puis se redressa.

- Alors, pile ou face ? marmonna-t-il pour lui même en contemplant le vase.

* * *

><p>Suspense... pile ou face? Vous préférez quoi? Que Sirius et Lucius se mettent ensemble ou bien qu'ils fassent leurs vies chacun de leur côté?<p>

(Bien évidemment, je vais n'en faire qu'à ma tête, mais je suis quand même curieuse de savoir ce que vous choisiriez. Même si je me dis que tout le monde va choisir la version où ils se mettent ensemble.^^)

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine!

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot surtout.^^


	7. Dimanche

**Bonjour!**

Me voici de retour avec le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

J'en profite donc pour remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en favori ou alerte ou qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

De nouveau un grand **merci à Nanola**, qui a comme toujours fait du bon boulot pour que cette histoire soit lisible et compréhensible. D'ailleurs, pour les réclamations, adressez vous à elle.^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Dimanche<p>

Manoir Malfoy, Appartements de Lucius Malfoy, 00h00 

Lucius se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, un verre d'alcool à la main.

Boire n'était peut être pas la solution à ses problèmes, mais c'était une bonne façon de les oublier temporairement, se dit-il en avalant une nouvelle gorgée. Et d'oublier Sirius aussi. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il préféra penser qu'elles étaient provoquées par sa boisson plutôt que par le souvenir de sa dispute avec Sirius.

Cet imbécile, borné, irritant et sexy de Sirius Black l'avait encore jeté. La vie était vraiment trop injuste, pensa Lucius en buvant de nouveau. Les mots de Sirius étaient encore frais dans son esprit, tout comme ses reproches, ses gestes énervés et son regard noir de colère.

Pourtant, Lucius avait pensé bien faire en donnant cette interview. Comme Sirius n'avait pas eu air de croire qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à lui, l'aristocrate s'était dit que faire une annonce officielle convaincrait enfin l'animagus. Apparemment, il s'était lourdement trompé. Sirius l'avait qualifié de pervers manipulateur, entre autres gentillesses.

Dépassé par cette attaque et cette situation qu'il ne maitrisait pas, Lucius avait pris la fuite sans répondre. Puis il s'était réfugié chez lui, dans ses appartements d'où il n'était plus sorti de la journée.

De toute façon, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire pour faire changer Sirius d'avis. L'animagus déciderait ou non de lui donner une chance quand il se serait calmé, et en attendant Lucius ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de patienter. Le blond soupira avec lassitude, termina son verre et décida d'aller dormir.

12 Square Grimmaurd, 3h du matin

Le coude sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et le menton appuyé au creux de sa main, Sirius contemplait le vase emplis de fleurs, l'esprit confus.

_«Pile, tu vas le voir et face, tu ne le revois plus jamais. Rien de plus simple. »_

C'est ce que lui avait dis Harry avant d'aller se coucher, mais franchement, Sirius ne trouvait pas que ce choix soit si simple. L'animagus s'agita un peu sur son fauteuil et grimaça en dépliant son bras engourdi. Merlin soit maudit, il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans et de devoir choisir une cavalière pour le bal de Noël !

Avec un grognement d'exaspération, il se leva et farfouilla dans le tiroir de sa commode à la recherche d'une mornille qu'il se souvenait d'avoir rangée là. Rien de plus simple avait dit Harry et il était temps de le vérifier. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la pièce et il la sortit avec un sourire de triomphe.

Son butin dans la main, il alla se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, hésitant. Était-ce une bonne idée de confier une telle décision à ce petit bout de métal ? Se décidant soudain, il lança la pièce, la rattrapa, et la retourna sur le dos de sa main. Puis, lentement, il retira son autre main pour découvrir le résultat. Il contempla la pièce quelques instants avant de prendre une brusque inspiration.

- Bon, marmonna-t-il, comme ça, c'est décidé.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il se leva, déposa la mornille sur sa table de chevet et alla se coucher. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir profondément.

Manoir Malfoy, Appartements de Lucius Malfoy, 06h30

Severus sortit de la cheminée et s'épousseta rapidement. Il indiqua à l'elfe de maison qui s'était précipité à sa rencontre que ce n'était pas la peine de prévenir Lucius de son arrivée. Après tout, le blond savait qu'il arrivait. Une demi heure plus tôt, Severus avait en effet reçu un hibou, porteur d'une missive lapidaire de son ami qui exigeait une potion de sommeil. Silencieusement, il parcourut le dédale de salles et de couloirs qui menaient à l'aile réservée à son ami. Une fois arrivé, il ouvrit la porte et entra, sans même avoir pris la peine de frapper.

- Bonjour Severus, fit Lucius depuis un des fauteuils faisant face à la porte.

Le professeur de potions traversa la pièce à grands pas et tendit une fiole au blond, avant de se poser dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

- Tiens. Potion de sommeil sans rêves.

L'aristocrate posa la fiole sur l'accoudoir.

- Merci.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui s'est passé hier ? s'enquit Severus, soucieux.

La veille, rentré chez lui après le départ de ses deux encombrants invités, il avait soupiré de soulagement en retrouvant ses appartements intacts. Il avait passé le reste de la journée à lire tranquillement, et le soir venu, mû par la curiosité, il était allé au Manoir Malfoy. Il avait envie de savoir comment s'était passée la discussion entre les deux hommes. Mais à son grand agacement, Lucius, retranché dans ses appartements, avait refusé de le recevoir.

- Rien d'intéressant, soupira Lucius, qui n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en parler.

Il semblait encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et avait les traits marqués par la fatigue.

- Tellement peu intéressant que ça t'a empêché de dormir cette nuit et que j'ai dû te ramener une potion... ironisa son ami.

Lucius haussa les épaules.

- Sirius m'a opposé une fin de non-recevoir. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

Severus observa son ami en silence puis secoua la tête.

- Soit, fit-il, conciliant. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, libre à toi.

Il se leva, et fit un signe du menton vers la potion qu'il avait donné à Lucius.

- Je te conseille de ne pas la prendre maintenant, sinon, tu vas dormir jusque seize heures et tu ne sauras plus dormir cette nuit. En plus, cela risque de dérégler...

- Oui maman, je sais, le coupa Lucius avec un sourire amusé qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra ne pas s'énerver. Lucius ne semblait pas en état de se chamailler ou d'encaisser une remarque cynique.

- D'accord, soupira le Maître des potions. Je te laisse te débrouiller, mais si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.

Le blond acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se replongea dans ses pensées. Severus lui lança un dernier regard inquiet puis repartit comme il était venu, sans un bruit.

12 Square Grimmaurd, 7h

Sirius ouvrit les yeux au milieu d'un rêve fort agréable et bailla. Quelque chose l'avait tiré du sommeil mais quoi ?

BAM, BAM, BAM !

- Immonde bâtard ! Fils indigne qui ose souiller ma demeure par sa présence !

L'animagus grimaça en avisant l'heure. Finalement, Azkaban, ce n'était pas si mal, quand on considérait qu'il pouvait faire la grasse matinée sans être dérangé.

- Lindy ! cria-t-il en sortant du lit.

L'elfe de maison se matérialisa presque aussitôt dans la pièce, une casserole pleine de savon à la main.

- Bonjour Maître Sirius, salua la petite créature. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je croyais que tu avais fais taire ma mère une bonne fois pour toutes, grogna Sirius en enfilant sa robe de chambre. Et puis, tu n'es pas censée ouvrir la porte aux visiteurs, au lieu de les laisser faire ce raffut de tous les diables ?

- Je suis désolée Maître Sirius, s'excusa l'elfe. Mais le Maître a dit hier de ne laisser entrer personne, à cause des journalistes, et le sort de silence a dû se rompre. Lindy va se punir.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'elfe prit la casserole à demain et se cogna la tête dessus, renversant au passage une grande partie de l'eau savonneuse par terre. Sirius jura et attrapa la casserole, tandis que les coups à la porte et les hurlement de sa mère se faisaient plus insistants.

- Suffit ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire ça. Par contre, tu vas aller relancer un silencio sur cet affreux portrait pendant que je vais voir qui est l'imbécile qui provoque tout ce tapage. Exécution !

Précédé par l'elfe à qui il avait rendu la casserole, Sirius descendit l'escalier et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Le silence revint dans le couloir quelques secondes plus tard, au moment où il ouvrait la porte en se reculant. Bien lui en prit, le poing fermé de Rogue s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sirius secoua la tête avec fatalisme.

- Vous n'êtes pas amis pour rien, marmonna-t-il. Je suppose que tu veux entrer ?

Il s'écarta de la porte et Severus haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Tu... m'invites... de ton plein gré ? hésita l'enseignant.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Black ne l'avait pas habitué, c'était à son hospitalité. Quand il s'était décidé à venir chez son ennemi, il ne pensait pas être amené à entrer dans cette vieille demeure moisie. Il s'était plutôt préparé à se faire claquer la porte au nez, ou éventuellement à discuter sur le perron.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais te dépêcher, parce que je suis en robe de chambre et qu'il fait froid, ça m'arrangerait.

Devant le manque de réaction de Severus, Sirius finit par hausser les épaules et s'éloigna en le laissant là.

- Pense à fermer la porte après être entré. Ou après être parti, comme tu préfères.

Severus resta figé quelques instants, indécis quant à la marche à suivre. Le comportement de Sirius lui semblait étrange, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y avait pas un piège. Un sort de magie noire qui se déclencherait sur son passage ?

-Alors tu te décides ? cria Sirius du fond de la demeure.

Severus fit claquer sa langue, agacé. Allons ! Il n'y avait probablement aucun piège, le cabot n'était pas assez intelligent pour en faire un. Sur cette bonne pensée, il se décida à entrer.

Il retrouva Sirius dans la cuisine, en train de se servir un café bien noir. Une deuxième tasse était déjà remplie et Severus s'installa devant. Soudainement, il ne savait plus trop comment aborder le sujet qui l'avait amené là. Dans ce cas là, la meilleur défense était encore l'attaque, aussi ce fut sur un ton franchement accusateur qu'il prit la parole.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Sirius posa lentement la cafetière sur la table et s'assit à son tour.

- J'habite ici tu sais, répondit-il calmement.

- Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. Tu devrais être au Manoir Malfoy, en train de... roucouler d'une façon parfaitement écœurante dans les bras de Lucius !

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et avala une gorgée brûlante qui le fit grimacer, lui épargnant l'obligation de répondre. Mais Severus n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser se défiler.

- Il a passé la semaine à te courir après, il m'a pourri toutes mes vacances et t'es même pas foutu de lui tomber dans les bras, alors que je suis sûr qu'en fait, tu en rêves !

L'animagus reposa sa tasse et profita du fait que Severus soit obligé de reprendre son souffle pour prendre la parole à sa place.

- Depuis quand tu te sens concerné par cette histoire ? railla-t-il. Tu étais le premier à dire que tu ne voulais pas t'en mêler.

Severus referma la bouche, ennuyé, et réfléchit. Pourquoi était-il venu parler de ça à Black ?

- J'ai vu Lucius ce matin, confia-t-il. Il n'était pas en grande forme.

Sirius termina son café et attrapa un gâteau dans un plat posé plus loin. Son visage ne laissa rien filtrer des pensées qui l'assaillaient à ce moment. Est-ce que Severus était venu parce que Lucius allait mal ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de lui, Sirius, que Lucius n'était pas en forme ? Dans ce cas, pouvait-il encore réparer les choses ou pas du tout ?

- Toi, par contre, tu sembles avoir bien dormi !

Le ton de Severus était redevenu accusateur et Sirius soupira.

- Et bien non, je n'ai pas suffisamment dormi et j'ai eu de plus un réveil brutal, persifla l'animagus en retour.

L'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité tandis que les deux hommes se défiaient du regard.

- Alors, grogna Sirius, désormais de mauvaise humeur, qu'est ce que le gêneur que tu es avais de si urgent à me dire ?

- Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi, Black ! menaça son interlocuteur. Lucius est mon ami et je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal juste parce que tu as envie de t'amuser !

- Lucius est assez grand pour se défendre tout seul et il n'a certainement pas besoin de ton aide ! Non mais vraiment pour qui tu te... !

- SILENCIO ! s'écria une troisième voix.

Le sortilège frappa les deux hommes de plein fouet, coupant Sirius dans sa diatribe.

- Heu, Harry... tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de faire ça ? demanda Draco.

- Ils n'ont qu'à pas hurler comme ça dès le petit matin, répondit sèchement Harry en ignorant royalement les regards meurtriers que lui lançaient les deux adultes. Je commence à en avoir marre de tout ce cirque. Une semaine que ça dure ! Je voudrais pouvoir faire la grasse matinée sans être dérangé à des heures impossibles !

Nothing Hill, Appartement de Ron et Hermione Weasley, 07h40 

Avec inquiétude, Harry attendit la réaction de Ron. Mal réveillé, celui-ci était encore en train d'assimiler ce que son ami venait de lui annoncer.

Quand le brun avait réalisé qu'il venait de faire taire Rogue, il avait compris que celui-ci allait l'écorcher vif dès qu'il pourrait prononcer une formule. Du coup, il avait entraîné Draco chez Ron et Hermione, seul endroit où Harry se sentait suffisamment en sécurité. Parce que non, comme il l'expliqua à Draco un peu plus tard, le Manoir Malfoy n'était pas, en tout cas pour le moment, une option viable.

Sauf que Ron, réveillé par le bruit, était venu voir avec Hermione ce qui se passait et avait découvert son meilleur ami écroulé de rire dans les bras de son pire ennemi.

Harry avait alors décidé de lui révéler la véritable nature de sa relation avec Draco.

- Donc, résuma Ron en se frottant les yeux pour tenter d'éclaircir ses idées, si je comprends bien, tu viens me réveiller un dimanche matin, à sept heures et demie, pour m'annoncer que tu sors avec Draco Malfoy.

- Heu... oui, acquiesça Harry mal à l'aise.

- Et tout ça parce que Lucius Malfoy a déclaré dans le journal qu'il était fou amoureux de Sirius, sauf que Sirius n'a pas l'air d'être du même avis bien que tu aies tenté de les mettre ensemble ?

- Voila, fit Harry.

Ron se tourna, l'air soudain furieux, en direction d'Hermione assise près de lui sur le canapé.

- Traîtresse ! l'accusa-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil. A cause de tes cachotteries, je n'ai pas pu lire la page des sports !

- C'était un accident ! se défendit Hermione. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de brûler la rubrique sports ! Je voulais juste me débarrasser du reste !

- Oui mais quand même ! Le sport, c'est la seule rubrique intéressante de ce fichu journal auquel tu nous as abonné !

- Eh bien tu pourrais... !

- SILENCIO !

Nothing Hill, Appartement de Ron et Hermione Weasley, 07h45

- Non Harry, je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas continuer à mettre tous les gens qui t'énervent sous sort de silence. Ça ne se fait pas !

Harry jeta un regard agacé à Draco qui l'avait rejoint dans le salon. Hermione et Ron, muets, les dévisagèrent d'un air furieux.

Plus le brun écoutait le discours moralisateur de Draco, plus il avait un Silencio qui le démangeait.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Potter, ajouta Draco en plissant les yeux avec méfiance. Je te préviens : si tu me lances un sort de silence, tu le regretteras tout le reste de ta courte vie. Maintenant, libère les.

Le brun grimaça, puis, avec un soupir parfaitement audible, lança le contre sort avant de ranger sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Harry tu... ! s'écria Ron, en colère.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu pensais de ma relation avec Draco, le coupa sèchement Harry.

Le roux referma la bouche, réfléchit un instant puis haussa les épaules et sourit.

- Tu fais bien ce que tu veux Harry. Sait-on jamais, tu arriveras peut être même à le rendre fréquentable !

Draco grimaça.

- Je suis certainement plus fréquentable que toi Weasley !

12 Square Grimmaurd, 8h30

Severus était fou de rage. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était coincé à Square Grimmaurd, sous sort de silence, et tous ses efforts pour se libérer n'avaient servi à rien. En plus, Black trouvait ça drôle ! Après avoir observé ses premières tentatives, l'animagus était parti chercher du papier et avait écrit « Il est fort mon filleul hein ? » dessus, avant de le montrer à Severus avec un sourire goguenard. Severus, lui, n'avait pas trouvé ça amusant du tout. Comme aucun des deux ne pouvait parler, ils ne pouvaient pas lancer le contre sort, même avec leur baguette.

Et depuis, à chaque nouvelle tentative ratée, le dernier des Black éclatait d'un rire silencieux en regardant Severus devenir rouge sous l'effort de concentration.

« S'il continue comme ça, il ne sera plus le dernier ! pesta Severus pour lui même. Dès que j'ai récupéré ma voix, je les étripe, lui et son imbécile de filleul ! »

Las, il posa son front sur ses poings serrés. Incapable de se libérer, il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, et les quelques sorts informulés qu'il savait lancer ne lui étaient dans le cas présent pas d'une grande utilité.

Ohé ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Sirius ? C'est Remus !, fit entendre une voix douce en provenance du couloir.

Dans un même mouvement, Sirius et Severus se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers le salon. Quelqu'un allait enfin pouvoir les libérer !

Manoir Malfoy, Jardin d'été, 14h30

Lucius avait été prévenu par un elfe de maison que Severus était revenu et demandait à le voir. Bien que la petite créature ait transmis au professeur le refus de son maître de recevoir qui que ce soit, l'enseignant avait insisté. Le blond fronça les sourcils, agacé. Il n'aimait pas que l'on s'impose chez lui, même si l'importun était l'un de ses plus proches amis, ou en l'occurrence, le seul. Et que lui-même agisse de cette façon chez les autres n'avait rien à voir, il était un Malfoy, lui. Il ne dérangeait jamais.

Décidé à envoyer Severus paître, Lucius se dirigea à grands pas vers le jardin d'été. Quelle idée aussi que de vouloir qu'il le rejoigne là bas ! Ne pouvait-il pas se déplacer jusqu'à ses appartements ? Que croyait Severus ? Que Lucius n'avait que ça à faire de traverser tout le manoir pour se rendre au jardin d'été ?

Arrivé à ce point de ses pensées, l'aristocrate dut reconnaître qu'en fait, il n'avait effectivement rien d'autre à faire. Mais par principe, il se plaindrait tout de même auprès de Severus du dérangement que celui-ci occasionnait.

Enfin, il arriva au kiosque.

- C'est pas trop tôt, grogna le maître des potions en se levant du banc où il était installé. Amusez-vous bien et oubliez mon existence, ça me fera des vacances.

- Mais que... ? commença Lucius, perplexe.

Severus se contenta d'agiter la main sans répondre avant de s'éloigner.

- Bonjour Lucius, déclara alors Sirius, qui se tenait jusque là caché derrière un massif juste à côté.

Le blond se raidit et se retourna lentement, se maudissant. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir Sirius avant ? Et comment celui-ci avait-il pu rentrer sans que les elfes ne préviennent de...

Oh. Oui, évidemment.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas laissé des poils partout sur mes tapis précieux, persifla le blond en croisant les bras.

- Pas du tout, je suis bien élevé. Par contre, j'ai profité de tes rosiers pour marquer mon territoire.

Une expression de dégoût se peignit sur le visage de Lucius, vite maîtrisée. Sirius s'avança et s'installa sur le banc libéré par Severus.

- Je suis venu m'excuser pour hier, annonça-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver de cette façon, ni t'insulter. En fait, je crois...

Il parlait vite, sans regarder Lucius, et donnait l'impression d'être en train de réciter un discours soigneusement préparé.

- Que tu as voulu aller un peu trop vite et..., continuait-il lorsque Lucius l'interrompit.

- Sirius, fit le blond, mais Sirius ne sembla pas l'entendre.

- ... Comme tu n'écoutes jamais ce que l'on essaye de te dire, tu...

- Sirius !

L'animagus interrompit son monologue et se décida enfin à regarder son interlocuteur.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu exactement ?

Sirius repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et se frotta la nuque.

- Harry a dit que je devais prendre une décision à propos de toi et moi. Que c'était aussi simple que de tirer à pile ou face. Alors, j'ai pris une décision, et je suis venu t'en faire part.

Lucius sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et s'assit sur le banc face à Sirius. Une part de lui se disait que si Sirius avait prit la peine de s'excuser pour la veille et de se déplacer jusque chez lui pour lui parler, ce n'était pas pour le rejeter une nouvelle fois. Mais une voix beaucoup plus convaincante lui criait que Sirius n'avait jamais rien compris aux notions de tact et de diplomatie et qu'il était parfaitement capable de venir lui dire en face de ne plus jamais l'approcher.

- Comme pile... commença Lucius.

Il sentit sa voix trembler et s'interrompit. Sa voix tremblait ? Sa voix ne tremblait jamais. Il était un Malfoy nom d'un serpent ! Il ferma les yeux un court instant et respira profondément.

- Jouer ça à pile ou face est vraiment une idée stupide, digne de Potter, lança-t-il une fois la maîtrise de sa voix retrouvée.

- En fait, c'est ce que j'ai fait, répondit Sirius.

- Pardon ?

Lucius crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il avait toujours sur que les Gryffondor avaient des idées débiles, mais là, ça dépassait vraiment l'entendement !

- J'ai joué à pile ou face. Pile, je te laissais une chance. Face, je t'envoyais paître définitivement.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche dans l'optique d'enguirlander sérieusement le Gryffondor mais se ravisa, l'espoir faisant battre son cœur à une vitesse folle. Après tout, Sirius était là, non ? Donc, ça voudrait dire que...

- Et ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est tombé sur face.

Poudlard, Appartement du Maitre des potions, 14h45

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Severus se déchaussa et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, ruminant des plans de vengeance à l'encontre de Black, Potter, et tout les gêneurs auxquels il pouvait avoir à faire.

Il espérait juste que c'était bientôt terminé, qu'il pourrait enfin profiter de ses vacances sans être réveillé à des heures indues.

Ses pensées volèrent vers son ami Lucius. Normalement, celui-ci devait être en pleine discussion avec Sirius. Severus espérait juste que l'abruti qu'était Sirius Black ne dirait pas trop de bêtises et ne ferait pas trop de mal à Lucius. Et dire que c'était lui qui l'avait emmené au Manoir Malfoy ! Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix de toute façon. Enfin si. Mais Remus Lupin pouvait être diablement convaincant quand il le voulait !

Ruminant toutes ces pensées, Severus finit par sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Manoir Malfoy, Jardin d'été, 14h45

Lucius avait senti son sang se figer dans ses veines à l'annonce de Sirius. Et puis, avant d'avoir eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'était jeté sur l'animagus pour le frapper. Il n'eut même pas le plaisir de le cogner une seule fois. Sentant le coup venir, Sirius l'avait immobilisé en le serrant dans ses bras avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

- Comment oses-tu ? hurla Lucius en se débattant. Tu n'es qu'un sale... un sale... !

Les mots lui manquèrent et il cessa soudain de se démener. Il était las de tout ça. Fatigué de courir après le même homme depuis plus de quinze ans. Fatigué de se voir rejeter, encore et encore, sans savoir quoi faire pour changer les choses.

Il baissa la tête sur ses poignets enserrés par les mains de Sirius. Le contraste était saisissant entre sa peau pâle et celle, plus mate, de Sirius, contre le torse duquel son dos était plaqué.

- Lâche moi, exigea-t-il.

- Non.

Lucius tenta de se dégager une nouvelle fois, mais Sirius le tenait trop bien.

- Lâche moi immédiatement !

Son ton était plus polaire que la banquise et il se félicita intérieurement qu'il ne trahisse rien de son désespoir intérieur.

- Non, marmonna Sirius à son oreille. Pas avant que tu ne m'aies écouté jusqu'au bout.

Le souffle doux de l'animagus près de son oreille fit frissonner Lucius, qui se résolut à prendre son mal en patience. De toute façon, il ne pouvait présentement pas faire grand chose d'autre. Mais à la minute où Sirius le lâcherait, le blond lui lancerait un maléfice cuisant pour se venger. Ou un chauve-furie. Ou une malédiction pour qu'il perde tous ses cheveux tiens. Ou tiens, mieux encore, un maléfice pour le rendre impuissant !

- C'est marrant, je suis quasiment sûr que tu cherches quel sort tu vas bien pouvoir me balancer entre les deux yeux, sourit Sirius.

- Dépêches toi de dire que ce tu as à dire Black, et tire-toi, siffla Lucius, furieux.

- D'accord. Donc, avant que tu ne m'agresses, j'étais en train de te dire que sur les conseils d'Harry, j'avais tiré à pile ou face pour savoir ce que je devais faire à ton sujet. Et cette stupide Mornille est tombée sur face.

- Abrège, grogna l'aristocrate qui en avait assez.

Il voulait que Sirius le lâche, pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui noyer son désespoir dans l'alcool.

- Ça va, ça va, ne sois pas aussi rabat-joie, soupira Sirius. Donc, elle est tombée sur face, et c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris que ce jeu était débile et que l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! s'énerva Lucius.

- Je t'aime !

Le silence tomba en même temps que la déclaration de Sirius. Il s'étira en longueur, prit ses aises et se sentait prêt à s'installer indéfiniment quand Lucius reprit la parole, toujours serré contre Sirius.

- Tu m'aimes ?

-Oui, acquiesça Sirius.

Lucius se retourna pour faire face à Sirius, ne se rendant même pas compte que celui-ci l'avait lâché. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu.

- Mais... tu as dis... et ton histoire de pièce alors ?

- Eh bien, quand j'ai vu le résultat, je me suis senti désespéré à l'idée de ne plus te voir et j'ai compris que j'aurais préféré que ça tombe sur pile. Du coup, je me suis dis que ça tombe sur pile, c'est que je devais ressentir quelque chose pour toi. Alors, j'ai réfléchi, et je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, j'étais amoureux de toi. Restait à savoir depuis combien de temps. En y repensant bien, si je n'avais pas eu quelque sentiment pour toi, je t'aurais viré avec un maléfice cuisant il y a des mois de ça, quand tu es revenu me voir la première fois. Et donc...

- Tais-toi et embrasse moi, fit Lucius d'un ton autoritaire, et Sirius obtempéra de bonne grâce et avec beaucoup de plaisir.

L'animagus entoura le blond de ses bras, l'attirant à lui, et l'embrassa longuement, redécouvrant des sensations dont il n'avait plus qu'un souvenir lointain et alcoolisé. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Lucius se demanda s'il était en train de rêver. Il se serait bien pincé le bras pour vérifier, mais les Malfoy ne se pinçaient pas le bras alors...

- Aïe ! sursauta Sirius qui frotta son bras avec une grimace.

- Bien fait, commenta Lucius qui sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

Finalement, il ne rêvait pas. Levant une main, il la posa sur la nuque de Sirius pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui et l'embrasser. Aujourd'hui était décidément un beau jour...

* * *

><p>Et voila...<p>

Cette histoire est finie, et ça fait toujours un peu bizarre de se dire que ça y est, c'est terminé.

J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire, et que la fin aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et de m'avoir encouragée!

Si vous voulez laisser une review finale, je répondrai alors n'hésitez pas!

A bientôt peut-être pour une nouvelle histoire!

Shaa

PS: Pour ceux qui m'ont questionné à propos de la suite de "La chasse est ouverte", un chapitre est en préparation, ne perdez pas espoir. (C'est juste que j'ai un peu du mal.)


End file.
